AGE
by SaHiGa
Summary: Hinata dilamar saat usianya mengijak 13 tahun, dan saat usianya menginjak tepat 17 tahun, lelaki itu akan datang untuk menikahinya. / Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun. Hyuga Hinata. : 13 / SasuHina / UPDATE : CHAPTER 8!
1. Chapter 1

**AGE.**

 **STORY BY AKUMA**

 **DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIR :SASUHINA**

 **RETED : M**

 **WARNING :** _ **TYPO**_ **,** _ **OOC**_ **,** _ **EYD**_ **, Ide pasaran.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun.**

 **Hyuga Hinata. : 13 tahun.**

.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Aku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata, Diumurku yang sekarang mengijak usia 13 tahun, aku di beritahu oleh Oka-san, kalau ada seorang lelaki yang lamarku. Dia adalah seorang lelaki barmarga Uchiha, namanya Uchiha Sasuke, berumur 25 tahun, diumurnya yang masih muda dia sudah dipercaya memimpin sebuah perusahan keluarga yang bernama Uchiha corp.

Aku belum pernah melihat wajah dan mengetahui kepribadiannya, saat aku mencoba bertanya pada Oto-san, Oto-san hanya menjawab singkat " Dia lelaki yang baik dan akan menjagamu." Kami tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, tapi kata Oka-san kami akan dipertemukan pada saat usiaku menginjak 17 tahun, dan disaat itulah kami akan menikah. Aku tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan semuanya, karena aku masih tidak mengerti tentang pernikahan.

 ****SJ****

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 29 tahun.**

 **Uchiha Hinata. : 17 tahun.**

 ***4 tahun kemudian***

Tepatnya sekarang usiaku menginjak 17 tahun, hari ini adalah hari pertemuan pertamaku dengan calon suamiku, dia akan datang ke kediaman Hyuga. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat menunngu kedatangannya. aku duduk diruang tamu bersama oto-san dan oka-san, kami duduk terpisah. oka-san duduk di sofa besar bersama oto-san, sedangkan aku duduk di sofa besar sendiri, akhirnya lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke datang, dia datang bersama seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik di sampingnya, aku sempat heran kenapa dia tidak datang bersama orang tuanya, apa sebegitu sibuknya, sehingga kedua orang tuanya, tidak bisa hadir. Dia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sampingku, aku hanya menundukan kepala dalam tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

 **Normal POV**

"Perkenalkan, saya Naruto, asisten pribadi Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar seorang lelaki berambut jabrik memperkenalkan diri, diiringi senyuman lima jari, kemudian membungkuk hormat. "Dan kedatangan kami kemari, ingin membicarakan tentang 4 tahun lalu." Sambungnya to the point.

"Hn." Hiashi menjawabnya dengan gunaman kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Semua keperluan pernikahan sudah kami siapkan, dan rencananya akan segera diadakan satu minggu, dari sekarang. kami berharap Hyuga-san menyetujuinya." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Baiklah." Ujar Hiashi menyetujui dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Setelah pembicaraan dan penyetujuan dari pihak pembelai wanita, pihak pembelai pria segera pamit, meninggalkan kediaman Hyuga tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Sasuke, membuat Hinata berfikir 'Apakah lelaki itu tidak menginginkannya, atau dia cuma terpaksa menikahinya untuk urusan bisnis saja. lalu kenapa 4 tahun yang lalu dia melamarnya.' Ujar Hinata dalam hati sedih.

.

.

.

.

 ***1 minggu berlalu.***

 **Hinata POV**

Hari ini adalah upacara pernikahanku dengannya, pernikahan berlangsung dengan lancar tanpa kendala apapun. pesta yang mewah dan megah, semua orang mengucapkan selamat pada kami, ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah suamiku sekarang, dia memasang wajah stoic, tanpa ekspresi apapun yang terpancar di wajah tampannya, 'Apa-apaan wajahnya itu, benar-benar menyebalkan, kalau tidak mau menikah ya bilang saja.' Ujarku mencibir dalam hati kesal.

 **Hinata POV end.**

.

Sj

.

 **Normal POV**

Didalam kamar terdapat sosok sepasangan pengantin baru, yang masih sibuk terdiam. Mereka duduk diatas ranjang berjauhan sisi kanan dan kiri, melamun tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing, Tanpa ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke datar, memecah keheningan.

"I-iya Uchiha- _ **san**_." Jawab hinata tergagap.

"Kau mau mandi duluan atau nanti?" Tanyanya dingin dan memandang Hinata dengan inters.

Gugup, "U-Uchiha-san d-dulu saja." Cicit Hinata tergagap.

"Hn." Gunam Sasuke singkat, terbangun dari duduknya, melanhkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan sang istri sendiri yang masih sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri.

Suasana kembali hening

"Hinata, Cepat mandi." Ujar Sasuke singkat yang beberapa menit lalu keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang menutupi daerah vitalnya , dengan keadaan rambut yang masih basah dan acak-acakan, membuatnya terkesan sexy dimata sang istri.

Hinata masih terpaku menatap tubuh Sasuke, matanya masih tertuju pada tubuh suaminya yang atlentis. Tanpa dia sadari di wajah Sasuke terukir seringai yang tipis dan mata penuh nafsu memandanginya.

" Cepatlah mandi Hinata, dan kita lakukan tugas kita." Ujar Sasuke Menggoda dengan nada perintah.

Hinata masih terdiam duduk disisi kanan ranjang, segera menundukan wajahnya yang merona hebat karena malu. Tanpa ia sadari sasuke sekarang berjalan menuju tepat kearahnya sekarang berada. Sasuke mehempaskan duduk di samping sang istri. Kemudian memajukan wajahnya secara perlahan tepat ditelinga Hinata, "Hime, ayo kita melaksanakan malam pertama kita." Bisik Sasuke seduktif ditelingga sang istri, lalu menyeringai, dan mengangkat dagu hinata dengan tangan kiri, mata onyx menatap wajah merona istrinya. Tanpa babibu sasuke menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir hinata, awalnya cuma kecupan biasa, tapi karena hinata tidak menolak atau membalasnya, akhirnya kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan, gigitan, dan hisapan. Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumanya, dengan menggigit kecil bibir bawah Hinata, Hinata reflek membuka bibirnya, tidak mau membuang kesempalan lidah Sasuke memasuki mulut Hinata dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih istrinya, lalu mengajak lidah sang istri untuk bergulat dengan lidahnya. Disela-sela ciuman panas yang dilakukan Sasuke, tanpa sadar Hinata mengeluarkan desahannya yang tertahan. Dan desahanya semakin membuat Sasuke semakin bernapsu untuk berbuat lebih dari ini.

Merasa Hinata mulai menggap-mengap dan kehabisan nafas, akhirnya Sasuke dengan tidak rela melepaskan ciuman panas yang ia lakukan.

"Hah..hah..hah." Suara nafas Hinata berburu. "Ci-ciuman pe-rtamaku .. Hah..hah." Gunamnya dengan nafas yang masih berburu.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi semuanya dengan seringai dan itu sukses membuat pipi Hinata kembali merona hebat, dan segera menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Mandilah, aku akan ganti baju, kalau kau masih tetap disini itu akan membuatku hilang kedali." Perintah Sasuke dengan suara menggoda.

Hinata segera bangun dari atas ranjang, tanpa menghiraukan sang suami yang dari tadi masih menatapnya penuh minat. Kaki mungilnya melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan wajah yang masih merona hebat karena malu. Serigai di wajah tampan Sasuke mengembang semakin lebar, "Tidakku sangka, ternyata istriku begitu mengemaskan." Ujarnya menyerigai senang.

.

.

SJ

.

.

Selesi mandi Hinata masih ragu untuk keluar dari kamar mandi, ia masih ragu apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang, di tambah lahi dirinya sekarang hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit dada sampai pahanya saja, pikirannya masih kacau karena ulah suaminya tadi, " bagaimana ini, tidak ku sangkah dia laki-laki yang begitu agresif." Ujarnya mengacak rambutnya flustasi. Mondar-mandir di dalam kamar mandi dengan perasaan was-was. Dan tanpa sengaja, kakinya menginjak lantai licin lalu terpleset.

 **BRUKK**

"Aww.." Rinti Hinata kesakitan.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang mendominasi keheningan malam.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa! Buka pintunya!." Perintah Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

Karena Hinata cuma terdiam, akhrinya Sasuke mendobrag pintu kamar mandi, lalu pertama yang terlihat hanya tubuh istrinya yang terduduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan suara merintih kesakitan. Tanganya memegangi kaki kanannya yang terkilir. Dengan sigap Sakuke segera melangkah kearah tubuh sang istri, dan memampah tubuh Hinata ala Bridal style, dangan segera membawahnya keatas ranjang mereka. membaringkan tubuh istrinya diatas ranjang berukuran king size.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala, sambil menundukan kepala demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Tangannya masih memegangi kaki kanannya yang terkilir, tanpa aba-abah Sasuke segera mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Hinata dan membawa kaki sang istri dalam pangkuhanya, kemudian memijatnya secara perlahan. Perlakuan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata hampir tidak sadarkan diri karena malu.

"Ahh.. S-sakit." Cicit Hinata menahan sakit dan terus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona hebat.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat, kedua tangannya masih memijat kaki kanan Hinata.

"Padahal ini adalah malam pertama kita, aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu malam ini, tapi karena kau terluka, ya apa boleh buat." Ujar Sasuke merajuk menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, tersirat nada kecewa di dalam kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"M-ma-maaf." Cicit Hinata lirih. Memberanikan diri memandang mata onyx suaminya.

"Hn." Gunam Sasuke ambigu. Lalu tersenyum tipis

Hinata yang melihat senyum di wajah suaminya, langsung terpesona, Wajahnya merona sempurna dan detik berikutnya kegelapan meyerangnya, sehingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

 **TBC.**

Hay minna-san?

Bertemu lagi dengan akuma, author yang masih abal dan agak geje hehheheh

Senang rasanya bisa menulis lagi, sebenernya ini adalah fanfic lamaku yang aku edit, dari pada tak di publikasikan mending aku public. Itung2 berbagi cerita, hehheheh

Moho _**Review**_ dan saran serta kritik'y minna-san.

 _ **Jaa-ne~**_

 **SJ edit : 28/04/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Sinar matahari menerobas di sela-sela kamar besar kediaman Uchiha, di rajang berbaring dua insan berbeda jenis. Berselimutkan selimut tebal, sang lelaki masih betah memeluk pinggang ramping wanita dengan posesif, sedangkan wanita telihat pasrah saja.

"Eng~" Erang Hinata yang membuka matanya perlahan, menggerakan tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas ranjang secara Perlahan, mulai menuruni ranjang, Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat disadarinya lengan besar dan kokoh memeluk pinggangnya sangat erat, sehingga tubuhnya sulit untuk di gerakan.

'Eh.., apa yang terjadi semalam?' Ujar Hinata bingung dalam hati.

Matanya berarih melihat ke arah lelaki yang sehari lalu resmi menjadi suaminya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berada di alam mimpinya tidak bergeming atau pun terusik oleh gerakan sang istri. Mata Hinata membulat sempurna karena melihat tubuh Suaminya yang telanjang dada di hadapanya.

'Tunggu, kenapa dia tidak pakai baju?, lalu kenapa aku menggunakan baju ini?, bukankah harusnyakan aku masih memakai handuk? Dan kenapa malah kemeja ini yang melekat pada tubuhku?' Ujarnya binggung penuh selidik memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam.

'apa jangan-jangan...' Ucapnya kaget segera menutup mulutnya dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Eng~" Erangan Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata dari pikirannya.

"Kau sudah bangun Hime?, apakah masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara khawatir dan serak, khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Sasuke mencoba duduk diatas ranjang, sedangkan tangannya masih setia melingkar di tubuh Istrinya.

'S-sakit, sakit apanya?, apa jangan-jangan tadi malam dia melakukan "itu" padaku?' Pikir Hinata, menatap suaminya dengan wajah horor bercampur bingung.

"kau kenapa Hime?" Ualngnya bertanya bingung, melihat ekpresi wajah sang istri.

"..."

"Apa perluh kita kedokter sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

'Apa dia bilang Dokter. kenapa harus kedokter sih. Gara-gara dia melakukan 'itu' padaku, tanpa sepengetahuanku malah, ah.. Tidakku sangkah, dia lelaki mesum, bahkan dia berani menyentuhku saat aku tidak sadarkan diri lagi.' Cibir Hinata kesal, mendelik garang ke arah sang suami.

"Hime, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke binggung dengan sikap istrinya yang semakin aneh. Hinata tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke, dirinya malah terkesan tidak perdulih akan perhatian suaminya. Sasuke yang menyadari tidak ada respon dari sang istri, hanya bisa diam dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, diatas ranjang.

Hinata hanya menanggapi acuh, lalu langsung melepas tangan Sasuke yang masih asik melingkar di pinggangnya dengan kasar. 'Dasar Lelaki mesum!.' Umpatnya marah, bergegas turun dari ranjang Dengan sekali hentakan.

BRUK

"Ahhw.. Ittai..." Hinata berteriak kesakitan, tubuhnya terduduk di lantai menahan sakit di pergelangan kaki kanannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan sang istri, segera membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam, segera bagun dengan cepat, menghampiri Hinata, yang masih terduduk diatas lantai, mengeluh kesakitan.

"Hime, kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Segera menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata untuk kembali berbaring.

"Hiks.. Hiks.., S-Sakit" Rintih Hinata menangis memengangi kaki kanannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih melihat tingkah istrinya.

.

.

SJ

.

.

"Anda tidak usah khawatir Uchiha-san, keadaan istri anda baik-baik saja, kakinya hanya keseleo, mungkin akan sembuh dalam waktu kurang dari 1 minggu." Ujar seorang wanita berjas putih berambut pirang menjelaskan.

"Hn." Jawab sasuke ambigu.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan menuliskan resep dan silakan uchiha-san, menebusnya segera." Ujar Tsunade kemudian, lalu membungkukan kepala dengan hormat, dan segera undur diri dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Saya mohon permisi, Nyonya Uchiha." Ujarnya membungkuk pemit pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih Tsunade-san." Balas Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Sama-sama Uchiha-san." Tsunade kemudian keluar meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke didalam kamarnya.

Hening

"Apa masih sakit?" Sasuke betanya datar. Memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan, matanya masih tidak berani memandang kearah wajah suaminya. Dia malu dengan kecerobohan dan pikiran kotor tentang suaminya.

"Syukurlah." Ucap sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega.

"M-maaf." Cicit hinata semakin menunduk dalam merasa bersalah.

"Untuk?" Tanya Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

"A-aku b-ber_"

"Istriratlah, hari ini aku akan pergi menebus obat lalu kesekolah mu, meminta izin beberpa hari, agar kau bisa istirahat." Ujar sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata dengan nada suara datar, kemudian bergegas keluar menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Hinata yang melihat suaminya pergi hanya bisa menangis sedih. Dia merasa bersalah dengan semua kebodohan yang dilakukannya pada Sasuke, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan lebih menjaga perasaan suaminya.

 **TBC.**

Update kilat, mumpung masih bisa mikir hehehhehe

Sebelumnya hay minna?

Bertemu lagi dengan akuma, yang tidak pernah bosan untuk berbagi kisah real imajinasi akuma sendiri, moga minna-san juga tidak bosan padaku hehhehe

Terima kasih mau atau sudih membaca.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya,

Jaa-ne~

SJ : 29-04-2016


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Saat malam tiba, Hinata cemas suaminya tak kunjung datang, berbagai fikiran negatif muncul dalam kepalanya.

'Apakah suaminya marah?'

'Apakah Suaminya membencinya?'

'Apakah Suaminya tidak mau betemu dengannya lagi?'

Disaat Hinata sedang asik berkutat dengan pikirannya, sehinga dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang membuka pintu perlahan, kemudian melangkah menuju tepat dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke lembut menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

Hinata yang mendengar suara suaminya langsung menangis.

"Hiks..hiks...hiks..." Terisak lirih.

"Ada apa Hime? Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Sasuke panik, saat melihat istrinya menangis, segera menghampiri ranjang, mendudukan dirinya di samping Hinata, tangan Sasuke membelai sayang wajah Hinata, menghapus jejak air mata sang istrinya dengan ibu jarinya.

Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, disertai dengan isak tangis khas anak kecil.

"Hiks..hiks...hiks..."

Sasuke yang dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah terkejut, sekaligus bahagia, akhirnya istrinya mulai membuka hati untuknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke binggung dengan perlakuan sang istri yang aneh menurutnya.

"Hiks..hiks...hiks..." Hinata hanya mengeleng, dan terus terisak.

"Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama, tadi macet, makannya aku lama, maaf Hime? Husstt... Jangan menangis lagi." Ujar Sasuke menenangkan sang istri.

Pelukan Hinata semakin erat di tubuh suaminya, bahkan baju Sasuke basah oleh air matanya yang terus mengalir semakin deras, tapi Sasuke tidak perdulih, dia membalas pelukan istrinya dengan begitu erat.

Setelah berpelukan cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke mulai melepaskan pelukan Hinata.

"Aku siapkan makanan dulu, kau tetap disini." Perintah Sasuke mutlak.

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyum simpul yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Sakuke segera melangkah keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tersenyum simpul kearahnya. Setelah Sasuke menghilang dari balik pintu kamar, Hinata hanya bisa memandang kepergian suaminya, dengan senyum tulus yang terukir di wajah cantiknya. Entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman dan tidak janggung lagi pada sauaminya, bahkan dia merasa seperti telah mengenal suaminya sejak dulu.

.

..

..

...

..

..

.

Tak berapa lama pintu kamar kembali terbuka, menampakan sosok seorang lelaki menggunakan apron warna ungu muda, bergambar kelinci. Penampilan Sasuke sangat berantakan, dengan lengan kemeja yang tergulung keatas, rambut yang berantakan sepeti Badboy dimata Hinata, tangannya sibuk membawa nampan, berisikan bubur dan segelas air putih, untuk makan malam sang istri, yang dimasak khusus oleh Sasuke.

Hinata yang melihat penampilan suaminya hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak, memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit karena menahan tawa. Sasuke meletakan nampan yang berisi bubur, tepat di pangkuan sang istri. Kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping Hinata.

"Makanlah, lalu minum obat." Ujar sasuke datar, menyeka keringat di pelipisnya.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk patuh, lalu tersenyum. Tangannya perlahan mengambil sendok, dan menyuapkan satu sendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya, wajah Hinata langsung berubah aneh.

"Kenapa? Apakah tidak enak?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir, melihat ekspresi Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggeleng, lalu tersenyum manis "ini enak _**Ji-san**_ , ini benar-benar enak." Goda Hinata, lalu terawa renyah.

"Apa _**Ji-san**_?, aku tidak suka panggilan itu, tidak baik seoarang istri menyebut suaminya dengan panggilan seperti itu." Protes Sasuke Rajuk mendecih kesal.

Hinata yang mendengar rajukan Sasuke, hanya bisa tertawa. "Lalu?"

"Panggil aku _**Honey**_ , atau paling tidak Sasuke- _ **kun**_. Kau benar-benar tidak berubah sejak dulu." Ujarnya kesal.

"Sejak dulu?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Jangan mengalikan pembicaraan, kau hanya harus memilih memanggil nama suamimu dengan sayang, kalau tidak aku akan menghukummu." Ancam Sasuke menyeringai ke arah sang istri.

Hinata yang mendengar acaman dari Sasuke, hanya bisa terdiam . "Baik." Jawabnya patuh mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

.

.

.

SJ

.

.

.

Malam mulai larut, di sebuah ruangan terdapat suami istri, yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya dengan kegiatan masing-masing, sang istri yang masih asik berfikir sedangkan suami mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

"Uchiha- _ **san**_ , bolehkah aku bertanya?" Bisik Hinata membalikan badan menghadap tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menbuka matanya, yang sempat terpejam, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan tubuh Hinata dan...

CUP

Tepat di bibir munggil sang istri. Hinata yang terkejut hanya bisa terdiam syok dengan wajah merona hebat.

" _ **Honey**_ atau Sasuke- _ **kun**_. Panggil aku itu, kaukan tadi sudah menyetujuinya" Ujar Sasuke menuntut. "Tapi kalau kau mau aku hukum, terus saja memanggilku semaumu Hime, coba saja?" Imbuh Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"U-uch, ah maksudku S-sasuke- _ **kun**_..." panggil Hinata gugup dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merona.

"Ada apa?"

"E-eto…, aku mau tanya, waktu kejadian itu, apakah S-sasuke- _ **kun**_ yang m-menggantikan ba-bajuku?" Ujar Hinata ragu.

"Hn." Gunam Sasuke menyeringai.

"Be-berarti, Sasuke-kun melihat se-semuanya?" Ujar Hinata panik.

"Hn."

Hinata segera membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat punggung istrinya hanya bisa tersenyum gemas, melihat tingkah sang istri. dengan perlahan menempelakan dada bidangnya pada punggung sang istri, memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku melihat semuanya? " Bisik Sasuke bertanya tepat di telinga Hinata.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Sasuke kembali menggoda sang istri.

"Tubuhmu, benar-benar sexy, aku sampai tidak sabar ingin menyentuhmu Hime." Berbisik Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Hinata bergerak gelisah, saat tangan Sasuke mulai menyentuh tubuhnya. Di rasa tidak ada perlawanan dari istrinya, Sasuke memamfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk semakin berani menyentuh tubuh _**sexy**_ Hinata.

"Hinata.." Panggil Sasuke dengan nafas berburu. Menghirup dalam wangi lavender yang menyeruak keluar dari tubuh istrinya.

"I-iya.." Hinata menjawab gugup.

"Apakah kakimu masih sakit?" Sasuke bertanya meminta penjelasan.

"I-iya, masih." Jawabnya tertunduk dalam. **'Maafkan aku, aku berbohong.** ' Ujarnya dalam hati lirih.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Hn, ayo tidur." Ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Dengan terus memeluk tubuh Hinata secara posesif.

Hinata hanya bisa merasa bersalah, lagi-lagi dia mengecewakan sang suami.

 **TBC.**

Update lagi, mumpung kuota masih ada minna, hehhehehe

Sebelumnya akuma mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang mau sudih membaca fanfic gejeku ini.

Ada yang penasaran tidak kenapa Sasuke bicara

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah sejak dulu."

Ayo maksudnya apa yaaaaaaaaa? Hahahahahhah

Terima kasih atas Reviewnya.

 **JojoAyuni, chiwichan, sasuhina69 Dan buat silent Reader.**

Mohon maaf bila ada salah penulisan Nama.

Dan mohon _**Review**_ dan saran atau kritik, demi kelanjutan cerita ini.

Dan sampai jumpa di _**Chapter**_ selanjutnya.

 _ **Jaa-ne~**_

 **SJ : 30-04-2016**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 **6 hari kemudian.**

Di ruangan kamar yang minimalis, terdapat suami isti tengah asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sang suami sedang memakai dasinya.

"Kau yakin akan sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

"I-iya, Sasuke- _ **kun**_ , tentu saja." Jawab Hinata mantap. Mengenakan dasi sekolahnya.

"Apa kakimu sudah tidak sakit lagi?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Sedikit, tapi aku tidak enak, sudah 1 minggu ini, aku bolos sekolah." Keluh Hinata, mengambil tasnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baiklah, aku antar." ujarnya memakai jas kerjanya.

Dua hari ini memang Sasuke sudah pergi kekantor, tapi tidak dengan Hinata, Sasuke melarangnya pergi kemanapun, dan tidak mengizinkan Hinata pergi ke sekolah. Di karenakan kaki Hinata yang masih sakit.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis.

Melangkah keluar, setelah mengambil tas kerja sang suami, membawanya lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke. Menuju dapur apartemt mereka.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menyiapkan Sarapan atau pun bekal untukmu." Ujar Hinata menyesal.

Mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan, apartement Sasuke atau sekarang bisa di sebut apartement mereka. Sasuke memboyong Hinata dari kediaman Hyuga tepat setelah selesainya pernikahan. Dan tentu saja di setujui oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

"Tidak apa." Jawab Sasuke terseyum.

"Tapi tetap saja aku bukan istri yang baik." Ujarnya kesal mengerucutkan bibir, marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Sudah 1 minggu ini Sasuke yang selalu menyiapkan semua kebutuhanya, termasuk memasak, membersikan apartement, bahkan mengangkat tubuh Hinata, saat Hinata ingin mandi atau selesai mandi. Tapi jangan salah paham dulu, itu kejadian 3 hari yang lalu, saat kaki Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa di gerakan karena bengkak.

"Kata siapa?" Tanya Sasuke meletakan bubur di hadapan meja makan Hinata.

Hinata hanya melirik sebal ke arah Sasuke "..."

"Hey, jangan marah. Bagiku kau istri yang paling baik, sungguh." Sasuke menenangkan sang istri, membelai sayang kepala Hinata. Mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping istrinya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona akan ucapan suaminya. Sarapan berlangsung dengan Sasuke yang terus mengucapkan kata-kata sayang pada Hinata.

.

.

SJ

.

.

"kalau terasa sakit kau bisa menelponku, aku akan langsung menjemputmu, mengerti?!" Sasuke berujar memperingatkan istrinya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti akan nasehat yang di katakan suaminya, entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke mengingatkan Hinata di saat perjalanan menuju sekolah, seolah tidak puas dengan apa yang di lihatnya, bahkan Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menanyakan keadaan Hinata, yang bisa dia lihat sendiri, bila sang istri baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sesampainya didepan pintu gerbang sekolah, saat Hinata hendak turun dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke segera menarik tubuh sang istri, memeluknya erat .

"Hinata, aku sangat mencintaimu." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Hinata dan sukses menghadirkan rona merah di kedua pipi sang Istri.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian tersenyum manis kepada istrinya. Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama, tersenyum ke arah suaminya. Hinata bergegas menuruni mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya, menuju gerbang sekolah. Setelah berpamitan dengan suaminya.

Saat Hinata hendak melangkah masuk, memasuki gerbang sekolah. Terdengar suara lelaki yang memanggil namanya dengan sangat akrab.

"Hinata-chan." Panggil lelaki berambut coklat, dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya, melangkah kearah Hinata berdiri.

Hinata yang merasa namanya di panggil segera menengokan kepalanya ke asal suara.

"Kiba-kun." Sapanya tersenyum manis.

Berjalan beriringan dengan sang lelaki, yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian di hadapanya, merasa tidak suka. Akan kehadiran pria yang disamping istrinya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan tangannya mencengkram setir mobil dengan sangat erat.

"Menyebalkan!." Maki Sasuke kesal.

Segera melajukan mobil sport Hitamnya dengan kecang, menjauhi gedung sekolah Hinata, bergegas menuju kantor.

.

.

.

SJ

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke sampai di kantor, wajahnya masih menunjukan kecemburuan, semua karyawan yang melihanya, tidak mampu berbuat apapun, bahkan banyak karyawan yang merasa takutan dibuatnya, dan tidak ingin berpapasan langsung dengan CEO nya sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Saat jam makan siang pun Sasuke masih terlihat menyeramkan dengan aura yang masih tidak bersahabat, wajahnya terlihat kusut, sedangkan matanya masih sibuk meneliti dokumen yang ada di mejanya. Bahkan Naruto yang notabenen adalah sahabatnya pun tidak bisa berbuat apapun, bila Sasuke sudah seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya naruto heran melihat raut wajah Sasuke, tak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini, bahkan 1 hari yang lalu Sasuke masih pergi ke kantor dengan wajah tersenyum aneh. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, sekarang malah kebalikanya, wajahnya kusut seperti orang yang sedang menahan Sakit menahun.

"Hn." Gunam Sasuke acuh.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab, atau berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Naruto padanya, bahkan dia terkesan tidak perdulih.

"Ada masalah apa lagi kau dan Hinata? Bukankah sekarang kau sudah menjadi suaminya, lalu apa lagi yang kau permasalahkan?" Tanya naruto menyeringit heran.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih bungkam.

"Sasuke, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, kau akan menakuti Hinata." Ujar Naruto mengingatkan.

"Hn, diam kau Dobe. tentu saja, aku tidak akan membuat istriku takut." Jawab Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan dengan celotehan sahabat kuningnya.

"Terus, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke kantor dengan wajah menyeramkan sepeti itu, kalau kau memang ada masalah dengan Hinata, atau ada hal yang mengganjal hatimu, lebih baik kau tanya Hinata, minta penjelasan padanya, bereskan. Bukan malah memasang tampang seperti itu." Cibir Naruto kesal dengan sifat Sasuke, yang apa bila menyangkut Hinata, bisa membuat mood Sasuke naik turun secara drastis.

"Hn." Ujarnya mengerti.

"Bagus, sekarang cepat kau hubungi Hinata-chan." Naruto mengambil smartphone Sasuke, mecari kontak yang bertulis "Hime-ku" 'betul-betul kekanakan.' Ujar naruto mencibir dalam hati.

Suasana kembali Hening, Sasuke masih duduk di kursinya, membaca dokumen yang entah sudah berapa lama dibacanya. Sedangkan Naruto, masih menunggu seorang di seberang sana menjawab.

"Jangan ganggu dia Dobe, dia sedang sekolah." Ujar Sasuke ketus berusaha mengambil ponsel yang berada di tangan Naruto.

"Dari pada kau terus seperti ini." Jawab Naruto seenaknya, menghindari tangan Sasuke, yang berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya. lalu menekan tombol loudspeaker yang ada di smartphone Sasuke.

'M-moshi-moshi.' ujar seorang di sebrang sana.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatanya mengembil ponsel di tangan Naruto. Setelah mendengar suara lembut sang istri. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata-chan, ini aku Naruto, teman Sasuke, kau masih ingat aku kan?" Tanya Naruto sedikit berteriak.

"I-iya, ada apa Naruto-san?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Baguslah, hey Hinata, kau apakan Sasuke? Dia sejak tadi marah-marah terus. Apa semalam kau tidak memberinya jatah ya?" Goda Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"E-eh.."

"Diam kau Dobe, kembalikan ponselku." Bentak Sasuke geram, berusaha merebut ponselnya.

"Aduh, Sasuke, rupanya karena Hinata tidak memberimu jatah ya, hahahhaha..." Goda Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Diam kau Dobe!." Sasuke mulai kesal, dengan gerakan cepat merebut ponselnya di tangan Naruto. Tangannya mematikan tombol loudspeaker di smartphonenya.

"Hinata." Sapa Sasuke buru-buru.

"S-Sasuke- _ **kun**_ kenapa?, Apa Sasuke-kun marah padaku?" Tanya Hinata khawatir, saat teringat ucapan Naruto tadi.

Jujur Hinata bukan gadis bodoh, dia tau apa yang di bicarakan Naruto padanya, memang dia belum melaksanaan kewajibanya sebagai seorang istri, yang seharusnya didapat suaminya saat malam pertamanya. Bukan malah menolak Sasuke, bahkan ia terkesan tidak memperdulihkan keinginan suaminya.

"T-tidak, jangan dengarkan Dobe." Jawab Sasuke cepat, dia tidak mau Hinata-nya salah paham dan memandangnya suami, yang hanya memikirkan hal-hal yang kotor saja. Memang semuanya tidak salah, kalau boleh di bilang, memang Sasuke ingin sekali dapat menyentuh Hinata dan memilikinya seutuhnya. Tapi bagaimana pun Sasuke harus lebih mementingkan kenyamanan sang istri.

"Lalu?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Hinata, sebenarnya..aku..., aku... Tidak sengaja melihatmu berjalan bersama lelaki berambut coklat, saat kau hendak masuk ke dalam sekolah tadi, d-dia siapa?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya jujur, dengan nada suara gugup.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam tidak percaya mendengar penuturan Sahabat karibnya itu. **'Aku tidak percaya, Sasuke sampai segitunya, Ya Tuhan dia benar-benar posesif.'** Cibir naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Hinata..." Panggil Sasuke, tidak sabar mendengar jawaban istrinya.

"Oh, dia Kiba- _ **kun**_ , teman sekelasku. S-sasuke- _ **kun**_ marah gara-gara itu ya?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku tidak marah, tapi kenapa dia memanggilmu begitu akrab, apa kalian mempunya hubungan?" Sangkal Sasuke merajuk, meminta penjelasan pada Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin, aku adalah milik Sasuke- _ **kun**_." jawab Hinata cepat, dengan muka merona hebat, meski tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke, tapi ia merasa malu, akan kata-katanya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega, mendengar penuturan Hinata padanya.

"Aku juga milikmu Hinata." Ujarnya terseyum.

Naruto yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan, tidak mampu lagi berkomentar atau menanggapi sikap sahabatnya.

"Pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, benginilah Sasuke bila berhadapan dengan Hinata, dia akan lebih banyak berbicara.

"Jam 3 sore."

"Aku jemput."

"I-iya."

"Ya, sudah selamat belajar Hime." Ujar Sasuke mengakiri panggilan telponnya dan tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang masih berada di ruangannya dengan tampang yang sulit di artikan.

 **TBC.**

Maaf update nya lama, so'alnya akuma akhir-akhir ini sibuk, bahkan paketan akuma juga habis. *curhat dikit* hehehheh

Em.., lemon ya? Hahhahaha

Mungkin di chapter selanjunya ya, tunggu aja, hehehhe

Mohon maaf bila lanjutanya mengecewakan, dan terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca, mohon maaf bila ceritanya kurang memuaskan, dan membuat kecewa, soal'y begini lah akuma. Masih belajar. Hehehhe

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

 _ **Jaa-ne~**_

 **SJ : 03/05/2016**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 **AGE.**

 **STORY BY AKUMA**

 **DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIR :SASUHINA**

 **RETED : M**

 **WARNING :** _ **TYPO**_ **,** _ **OOC**_ **,** _ **EYD**_ **, Ide pasaran.**

 **Dan bagi yang tidak suka pair SasuHina, harap tekan BACK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

Saat Hinata sedang menunggu jemputan dari suaminya, dia berdiri di depan gerbang Sekolahnya. Dengan wajah yang terus menunduk, tanda bahwa dia sedang berfikir keras.

 **'Apa aku harus melakukan "itu" dengan Sasuke-kun, malam ini juga ya?'** Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia malu, bagaimana mengutarakannya pada sang suami, masa Hinata memintanya duluan, sedangkan dari kemarin Saat Sasuke menginginkannya, dia terus menolak dengan alasan kakinya yang masih sakit.

 **TIN...**

Suara klakson mobil terdengar nyaring, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata dengan cepat dia langsung bergegas menuju kearah mobil suaminya, yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, tangan mungilnya membuka pintu mobil, lalu bergegas untuk masuk kedalamnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke aneh melihat raut wajah Hinata.

"E-eh t-tidak." Jawab Hinata tergagap, menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Hn." Gunam Sasuke, mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah tubuh Hinata, tanganya menjulur untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuh istrinya. "Kau yakin?" Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata, lalu saat wajahnya akan menjauh, Sasuke dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafas hangatnya pada potongan leher sang istri dan sukses membuat Hinata seperti disengat aliran listrik tegangan tinggi, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya dan tanpa di sadarinya dirinya menahan nafas, saat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa lehernya.

"Y-yakin." Jawabnya menelan ludah gugup, dengan wajah merona.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah istrinya hanya tersenyum penuh arti. **'Kena kau.'** gunamnya dalam hati lalu menyeringai.

Suasana kembali hening, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan santai, menuju apatement meraka. Dengan mata _**onyx**_ nya yang terus melirik kearah Hinata dari ekor matanya, tanpa berniat memecah keheningan yang ada.

.

.

SJ

.

.

Hari sudah berganti malam, saat Sasuke hendak menyiapkan makan malam, dengan tiba-tiba Hinata datang dan berdiri di hadapanya.

"Ada ya bisa ku bantu?" Tanyanya malu-malu pada suaminya.

Sasuke melirik wajah sang istri sejenak, "Hn, duduklah, ini." Ujar Sasuke menyodorkan piring yang berisi bawang bombay kearah sang istri.

"Kita mau masak apa?" Tanyanya sambil mengupas bawang bombay di hihadapanya, dan memotongnya rapi.

"Spageti." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "kau suka?" Imbalnya bertanya, dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk meniriskan mie (mie? Hehehe bener gak ya).

"Iya." Jawabnya lalu mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum kearah Suaminya.

Sasuke membelasnya dengan Senyum yang sulit di jelaskan.

.

.

SJ

.

.

Saat makan malam sudah selesai di masak, tangan Sasuke dengan lihai dan telaten, menaroh spageti kedalam piring yang diambilnya. Lalu meletakan piring yang berisi spageti tepat dihadapan sang istri.

"Makanlah." Ujar Sasuke, menarik kursi, memindahnya ke samping kursi Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun t-tidak m-makan?" Tanya Hinata gugup, karena melihat suaminya yang duduk sangat dekat dengannya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, "Suapi." Rajuk Sasuke membuka mulutnya, menunggu dengan sabar sang istri menyuapinya.

"E-eh."

"A."

Hinata merasa canggung dan gugup, saat menjulurkan tanganya untuk menyuapi spageti kedalam mulut suaminya.

Sasuke menguyah makanannya, "Kau juga makan." Ujar Sasuke saat menyadari sang Istri hanya diam, dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata semakin gugup, saat memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, dan menyadari sang suami yang terus memandanginya penuh minat.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan Sasuke yang terus disuapi oleh sang istri, dan dirinya terus menggoda dan menatap inters sang istri, dengan seringai yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

.

.

SJ

.

.

Didalam kamar yang megah, malam pun semakin larut, jam dinding menunjukan tepat pukul 10 malam, tapi tidak mampu membuat Hinata memejamkan mata bulannya. Dirinya sedang membaca buku paket pelajaran biologi, dengan posisi duduk, dan punggung yang di senderkan pada kepala ranjang, sedangkan tangannya masih sibuk membolak-balik lembar demi lembar bukunya, tanpa berniat untuk membacanya. Sejujurnya Hinata menunngu sang suami yang masih asik berada di ruang kerja dan meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam kamar mereka.

"Membosankan." Gerutu Hinata mempoutkan bibirnya, menutup bukunya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang membosankan?" Tanya Sasuke, menutup pintu kamar kemudian menguncinya.

Hinata terlonjak kaget, mendengar suara beringtone sang suami, "S-sasuke-kun s-sejak kapan kau berada d-disini?" Tanyanya terkejut.

"Sejak tadi." Jawab Sasuke berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"..." Hinata tidak menjawab, dan semakin menundukan wajahnya malu.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke, menaiki ranjang, membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di samping tubuh Hinata.

"B-belum." Jawab Hinata gugup.

Sasuke mengganti posisinya duduk dengan punggung yang di sandarkan pada kepala ranjang, sejajar dengan sang istri.

"kenapa? Apa ada pelajaran yang sulit di mengerti, kau bisa tanya padaku, kebetulan dulu aku suka pelajaran biologi." Tanya Sasuke, membelai rambut istrinya dengan sayang, memutar-mutar helaian rambut panjang sang istri dengan jarinya, lalu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher sang Istri, menghirup dalam wangi tubuh istrinya.

"T-tidak a-ada." Jawab Hinata semakin gugup, di perlakukan seperti ini oleh sang suami.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, "Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke bingung, "Tapi tanganmu bergetar." Ujarnya khawatir, menyentuh tangan mungil Hinata.

Canggung, "S-sasuke-kun,..." Panggil Hinata gugup.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke melihat wajah istrinya yang bersemu merah di kedua pipi chabby_nya, yang mau tak mau membuatnya menampakan seringai mesum, ketika melihat tubuh istrinya.

Malam ini Hinata tampil menawan dengan baju tidur tirusan _**sexy**_ diatas lutut, tanpa lengan dengan tali spageti yang ada di kedua bahunya, dan berbahan tipis. sehingga mumbuat Sasuke terpana. **'Sejak kapan Hime ku berubah menjadi nakal seperti ini.'** Ujarnya dalam hati semakin melebarkan seringainya.

Suasana kembali hening, begitupun Sasuke, yang masih asik memandangi tubuh istrinya penuh minat, dan sukses membuat wajah Hinata merona hebat.

"Kau ingin menggodaku ya?" Ujar Sasuke menyeringai mesum.

"T-tidak." Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Terus kenapa memakai baju tidur seperti ini?" Sasuke memprotes gaya pakaian sang istri.

Sebenarnya sih, pakaian tidur Hinata terkesan biasa saja, bahkan lumayan tertutup. Tapi bagi Sasuke malam ini Hinata benar-benar _**sexy**_ dimatanya, dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa menahan hasratnya yang mengebu-gebu saat ini.

Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke segera mencium pelan bibir munggil sang istri, perlahan-lahan ujung lidahnya bermain dipermukan bibir mungil Hinata, yang basah dan agak licin, melumatnya lembut, mengigit bibir bawah Hinata pelan dan sedikit menuntut, karena kaget Hinata membuka mulutnya hendak protes, tapi hal itu dimamfaatkan oleh sang suami, untuk lebih berani lagi memperdalam ciumannya, lidah Sasuke menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata, membelai lidahnya lembut, bunyi decapan lidah menggema disekitar, kedua saliva mereka menyatu membentuk anak sungai di sudut bibir masing-masing. Merasa istrinya kehabisan nafas, Sasuke secara tidak rela melepaskan ciumannya.

Saat ciuman Sasuke terlepas Hinata mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya yang mulai habis.

"Huh...huh...huh...huh..." Nafas mereka berburu.

"Hinata, kakimu...apakah masih...sakit...hah...hah...hah..." Ujar Sasuke dengan nafas berburu menahan hasratnya.

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Dia tidak mau lagi mengecewakan suaminya, meskipun dia takut, tapi dia harus mau melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri.

"HMMPPPHH…."

Dengan gerakan cepat dan menuntut Sasuke kembali melumat bibir istrinya, memperdalam ciumannya, lidahnya kembali mengambil peran, ia mencoba menerobos masuk mengambesen deretan gigi putih sang istri, membelai lidahnya lembut. "Julurkan lidahmu, Lakukan seperti yang aku lalukan." Sasuke berujar di tegah-tegah aksi ciuman panasnya.

"Cup...cup...cup..." Bunyi decapan lidah menggema disekitar, saliva merceceran di sudut bibir masing-masing, menandakan semakin dalamnya ciuman mereka.

"Ughttt... Hhmmhh…" Hinata melenguh, di tegah-tegah ciumannya, tangan mungilnya menyentuh pudak sang suami dan meremasnya lembut.

"Hhmmph S-sashukeh….aah…ah huummphhtt…" Lenguhan kedua, Hinata mencoba mendorong dada bidang suaminya agar menjauh darinya, yang mulai menggap-menggap kehabisan nafas.

Dua menit aksi perang lidah terjadi, Hinata bahkan tidak menyadari kala tubuh jangkung Sasuke menindih tubuh mungilnya.

Sasuke, melepaskan panguntanya, "aahhh..ah…hah...hah..." ada benang-benang saliva yang tercipta di sana.

"Aahh…hah...hah…." Keduanya tersengal, Hinata bahkan terbatuk- batuk karena kehabisan pasokan udara di paru-parunya.

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna, dan menghindari tatapan yang di layangkan suaminya.

Sasuke yang sadar tidak ada penolakan dari Hinata, mulai berani membelai kulit mulus sang istri, membelainya dengan sayang dan tangan kanannya, mencoba melepas baju tidur yang di kenakan sang istri, meloloskannya dan membuangnya sembarangan, Hinata hanya menuruti saja tanpa berniat membantah atau pun menolak perlakuan sang suami padanya, dan Hinata terkesan pasrah.

Tangan Sasuke kembali meraba tubuh Hinata, membelain lembut, menyalurkan semua perasaannya. Hinata hanya menerima belaian suaminya dengan wajah merona hebat.

 **Sasuke POV**

Ku pandangi tubuh mungilnya yang hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam yang berwarna senada, tubuhnya benar-benar sexy dimataku, aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa berhenti memandang tubuh moleknya, yang terpatri hanya untukku seorang. Kubelai kulit mulusnya dengan tannganku yang sedikit kasar, wajahnya semakin merona hebat, Saat aku meraba-raba tubuh sexy nya.

"Hime, tatap aku." Ujarku padanya, dengan nada suara menggoda.

Dia menuruti perkataanku, matanya memandangiku dengan malu-malu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya tingkah polosnya.

Ku condongkan wajahku pada wajahnya, kuhirup wangi bunga lavender pada tubuhnya, benar-benar membuatku tenang. kembali ku cium seluruh permukaan wajahnya dengan sayang, setelah merasa puas, ku dekatkan wajahku pada leher jenjangnya, kubelai leher jenjangnya dengan lidahku, dan meninggalkan jejak basah disekitar lehernya yang putih, aku tidak berani membuat kissmark di sekitar leher jenjangnya, aku takut nanti menggangu nya. 'Biarku tinggalkan tanda kepemilikanku di tempat yang lainya, mungkin disekitar bagian tubuhnya yang akan tertutup pakaian.' Pikirku kembali menyeringai mesum.

Kembali ku telusuri lehernya, membuat jejak basah dari leher sampai bagian dadanya yang masih tertutup bra. Saat wajahku berada di depan dadanya, ku dongakan wajahku untuk melihat wajah ayunya, yang menatapku dengan wajah semerah tomat. Ku layangkan pandangan seolah meminta izin yang bermakna 'Bolehkah?', dia membalas tatapanku dengan anggukan malu-malu.

Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu segera ku susupkan tanganku untuk membelai punggungnya, membuka pengait branya yang masih melekat pada tubuh moleknya, dia tidak menolak Saat tanganku membuka kaitan bra yang digunakannya, tapi saat tangan kiriku terjulur ingin melepas bra yang sudah sedikit terbuka menampakan payudaranya yang kencang, dia memeganginya dengan lengan yang memeluk dadanya.

"Ada apa Hime?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti melihat penolakannya.

"A-aku m-malu." Cicitnya dengan kepala menunduk malu.

Ku balas dengan senyuman "kenapa harus malu? Kau istriku, jadi wajar bila aku melihat semua yang ada padamu, dan kau pun boleh melihat semua yang ada padaku." Ujarku menenangkannya.

Dengan ragu Hina, mengendurkan tangannya yang memegangi area dadanya. Ku lepas tanganya untuk menjauh dari dadanya, dan melepas bra yang digunakannya, lalu membuangnya sembarangan. ku dekatkan wajahku pada payudaranya yang sedikit besar dan tampak berisi dari anak seusianya. Ku pandangi payudaranya, Ku pasang senyum kemenangan saat tubuh Hinata hanya pasrah menerima luruh perlakuanku. Tangan kananku meremas payudara sebelahkanannya dengan lembut, sedangkan mulutku mulai menjilati puting susunya memainkan lidahku pada sekitar putingnya yang masih berwarna senada dengan puting susunya, dan ku tinggalkan tanda kepemilkkanku di sekitar payudaranya. lalu mengulamnya seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. Sedangkan Hina hanya mendesah nikmat akibat perlaluanku pada payudaranya.

"Aahh...ah...ah..." Desahanya lolos dari bibir mungilnya, dan terdengar sangat sexy di terlingaku, membuat libidoku semakin naik hanya dengan suara desahannya.

Aku tersenyum di sela-sela aksiku menghisap putingnya, tanpa melepaskan mulutku dari payudaranya. Ku julurkan tangan kananku kembali membelai tubuhnya dengan sayang, saat tanganku tepat berada di selangkangannya, ku belai daerah intimnya yang masih terbalut celana dalam, daerah itu basah. 'Sejak kapan ini basa?' Tanyaku dalam hati menyeringai senang, melihat respon tubuh istriku.

Tanpa basa-basi ku buka celana dalam yang dia gunakan, Hinata tidak menolak, dia mengangkat pinggulnya semakin membuatku mudah untuk melepas celana dalam yang ia gunakan, saat tannganku meloloskan celana dalam yang ia gunakan melewati kaki jenjangnya, dan membuangnya sembarangan.

Ku belai daerah pribadinya dengan tanganku, lalu tanganku bergerak mencari klitorisnya, menekannya lembut, dan sedikit mencubitnya, memberikan ransangan pada klitorisnya, saat ku lakukan aksi itu tubuh Hinata bergerak gelisah dan nafas yang tersenggal menahan nikmat akan perbuatanku, matanya terpejam bibirnya semakin mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat.

"Aaghttt...ah...aah..." Hinata menjerit hebat ketika dirinya merasakan klimaks pertamanya. Tubuhnya melenting ke atas menahan nikmat, nafasnya teregah-engah.

Ku lepaskan kulaman pada payudaranya, mulutku bergerak ke atas untuk kembali mencium bibir mungilnya, mengulamnya lembut.

 **Sasuke POV end.**

 **Hinata POV**

aku menjerit hebat ketika ketika merasakan seperti disengat listrik tengangan tinggi, tubuhku langsung lemas terkulai akibat perbuatan suamiku pada daerah pribadiku yang mulai basah oleh cairan bening yang keluar dari vaginaku.

Dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, dan melumat bibirku dengan lembut, dan semakin membuatku terbuai oleh permainannya.

 **Hinata POV end.**

 **Normal POV**

Sasuke mengakiri ciumannya, dan melepas piama tidurnya yang melekat pada tubuhnya, membuangnya sembarang, membuat tubuhnya polos seketika tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Menampakan kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi sejak pertama menyentuh tubuh istrinya, Hinata hanya tergagah melihat bendah seperti tongkat yang mengacung sempurna di hadapannya, dirinya dengan reflek memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari tubuh polos suaminya.

Sasuke yang menyadari istrinya ketakutan, segera menarik lembut tubuh istrinya untuk berbaring, lalu menindihnya.

"Hey Hina, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke lembut.

Hinata hanya mengeleng ragu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melukaimu, jadi kau hanya perluh tenang, dan menyerakan semuanya padaku, kau mengeri?" Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah kita mulai, kalau kau merasa sakit, kau boleh lakukan apa saja padaku, mengerti?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk paham.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir mungil Hinata, semakin memperdalam ciumannya, lidahnya bergerak aktif menyapu bersih permukaan bibir istinya.

Saat ciuman berlangsung sasuke mendekatkan kejantanannya pada selangkangan sang istri, menggesekan batang penisnya pada permukaan vagina Hinata yang masih basah oleh cairan bening, setelah dirasa penisnya sudah basah dan membuatnya sedikit licin, tangannya langsung mendekatkan kepala penisnya pada lubang vagina sang istri, mendorongnya pelan untuk memasuki vagina Hinata, saat kepala kejantanan yang terjepit erat dipintu masuk vagina Hinata, karena sempitnya liang kewanitaan milik Hinata. Sasuke meringgis ditegah aksi ciumanya, karena cengkramannya yang tak tanggung-tanggung. Sasuke semakin memeluk tubuh Hinata semakin erat.

"Emmht..." Hinata memekik tertahan ditengah-tengah ciumannya, ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan besar mencoba menerobos masuk pada daerah pribadinya.

Sasuke kembali mendorong kenjantanannya masuk ke dalam vagina Hinata dengan perlahan, ketika kejantanannya sudah masuk hampir seperempat dirinya merasakan penghalang yang menghentikan pergerakannya. Sasuke segera menarik sedikit kejantanannya lalu memasukkan dengan sekali hentakan, menerobos pertahanan terakhir sang Istri yang di cintainya.

"AGhttttmmmm..."Jeritan tertahan Hinata ketika merasakan perih dan gilu yang dirasakannya, tangannya mencakar punggung suaminya menyalurkan rasa Sakit yang dialaminya, Sasuke tidak menghiraukan kulitnya yang sedikit terkelupas dan perih karena tindakan sang istri. Darah keluar dari vagina Hinata, merembes keluar dari sela-sela kejantanan Sasuke yang masih tertanjap didalam vagina Hinata.

Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya, nafas keduanya tersenggal. "Hah...hah...hah...hah..."

"H-hinata, aku sudah ada di dalammu sayang." Ujarnya menenangkan, tanganya mengusap kepala sang istri yang masih mengerutkan dahinya merasakan Sakit, karena belum terbiasa menerima keberadaan dirinya didalamnya.

"Hinata, tenanglah." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang masih tegang, lalu kembali mencium Hinata, demi mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan sang istri, agar kembali tenang.

Setelah sedikit tenang, Sasuke mengakiri ciuman panasnya, dan membimbing tangan sang istri untuk melingkarkan tangannya pada lehernya.

"S-sasuke-kun, Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ujara Hinata saat dirinya sudah merasa terbiasa dengan kejantanan suaminya yang berada di dalamnya. Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya pelan menciptakan suara kecipak becek karena kewanitaan Hinata yang sudah basah akan perbuatannya.

Dalam waktu singkat, Sasuke menambah kecepatan In-out nya dengan tempo yang cepat, sehinga membuat suara kulit beradu.

"PLAK...PLAK...PLAK..."

Sasuke yang merasakan desakan gelombang orgasme yang sudah berada diujung kejantanannya, semakin menambah tempo gerakan in-out nya,

"AHGHH...ah..." Hinata bertiak ketika merasakan klimasnya yang sudah ke 3 kalinya, tubuhnya lemas, matanya terpejam merasakan kembali sensasi puncak kenikmatan yang dialaminya, liang yang semakin becek membuat suara kecipak basah semakin jelas terlebih saat Sasuke masih memompanya dengan gerakan brutal dan menjadi-jadi.

Saat dirasakan dirinya akan Klimaks dan menyemburkan cairan spermanya, Sasuke yang mengingat dirinya tidak mengunakan pengaman (kondom), segera menarik kejantananya keluar dari vagina Hinata, dan mengeluarkan spermanya di luar vagina Sang istri. Dirinya masih sadar akan perbuatannya yang tidak mau merusak masa depan istrinya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Dan harus bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyemburkan cairan spermanya di dalam rahim istrinya, Hinata-nya.

"Nghh—Hinata!" Sasuke beteriak nikmat ketika mengeluarkan semua cairan spermanya yang menyembur, mengenai tubuh sexy istinya.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Nafas keduanya tersengal. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya yang lemas, disamping tubuh polos istrinya, menariknya mendekat kearahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

 **'Mungkin lain kali'** ujarnya dalam hati tersenyum.

 **TBC.**

Hay Minna-san, maaf akuma baru update nich, cz akhir-akhir ini akuma agak sibuk maaf kalau lemonnya kurang hot, dan mungkin kurang nyambung.

Terima kasih yang sudah sudih membaca ff ku.

 _ **Special Review**_ :

 **JojoAyuni, chiwichan, sasuhina69, HNisa Sahina, oortaka, lana, mikyu, Tieve, hinataholic, ana, sq, Uchiha yuna, Luckyi, oortaka, Salsabilla12, Baby niz 137, Elizabeth Hime, Anonym, Guest, srilestari, ade854 II Dan terima kasih buat Silent Reader.**

Mohon maaf yang baru _**Review**_ sekarang-sekarang, akuma enggak bisa sebutin, cz akuma belum baca _**Review**_ kalian, T-T (hiks..hiks..hiks..), gara-gara _**fanfictionnya**_ lagi _**error**_. T-T #mewek

.

Mohon _**Review**_ nya ya minna-san, _**Review**_ mu adalah semangat buat _**author**_.

Sampai jumpa di _**chapter**_ selanjutnya.

 _ **Jaa-ne~**_

 **SJ : 17/05/2016 (01.30)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **AGE.**

 **STORY BY AKUMA**

 **DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIR :SASUHINA**

 **RETED : M**

 **WARNING :** _ **TYPO**_ **,** _ **OOC**_ **,** _ **EYD**_ **, Ide pasaran.**

 **Dan bagi yang tidak suka pair SasuHina, harap tekan BACK!**

.

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

Didalam kamar yang megah dengan pencahayaan remang-remang, diatas ranjang sepasang suami istri dengan tubuh yang polos berbalut selimut yang tebal sedang berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Sasuke melepas pelukanya pada tubuh polos Hinata, berbaring terlentang, dengan tangan kiri masih menjadi bantalan kepala sang istri yang masih berbaring menyamping menghadapnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku?" Tanya Sasuke kembali menyampingkan tubuhnya, melihat wajah ayu sang istri, lalu membelai lembut pipi chabby istrinya, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan suaminya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan ingat, saat itu usiamu masih 3 tahun..." Ujar Sasuke menerawang. "Kau sangat lucu, aku suka." Imbalnya kembali mendekap tubuh polos istrinya semakin posesif.

"E-eh.. 3 tahun?" Tanya Hinata takjub.

"Hn." Gunam Sasuke, menjilati daun telinga Hinata.

"S-Sasu...Ah~...ahah...ah..," Suara desahan kembali terdengar dari bibir mungil sang istri.

"S-sashuke-khunnn... Ah.. " Panggil Hinata disela-sela desahannya.

"Hn." Gunam Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, demi menatap wajah istrinya.

"Bisakah Sasuke- _ **kun**_ ceritakan?" Hinata memohon dengan nafas yang masih tersengal.

"Ceritakan apa?" Tanya Sasuke tersenyum, pura-pura tidak mengerti, mengubah posisinya menjadi kembali terlentang.

"Sasuke- _ **kun~**_ " Rajuk Hinata dengan suara manja, menguncang tubuh polos suaminya.

"Sasuke- _ **kun~**_ " Sasuke mengulangi Ucapan Hinata, lalu tertawa renyah.

Hinata yang di goda Sasuke, langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, dengan cepat merubah posisinya membelakangi tubuh polos suaminya.

"Hey, aku cuma bercanda." Ujar sasuke memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang.

"..."

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke mendesah, tepat di telinga sang istri.

"..."

"Hey, jangan marah?" Tegur Sasuke, membalik tubuh sang istri secara paksa agar berhadapan dengannya.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku ceritakan. Tapi aku minta imbalan." Bujuk Sasuke, mencoba negosiasi.

"I-imbalan?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Hn." Gunam Sasuke menyeringai.

"A-apa?" Tanya Hinata ragu ketika melihat serigai mucul di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Kita ulangi lagi kegiatan tadi." Ujar Sasuke menyeringai mesum.

"E-eh.., curang!." Protes Hinata tidak terima, semakin mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

Sasuke tertawa renyah, melihat wajah marah sang Istri. "Hahhahah..., setuju tidak?" Tanyanya terus tertawa.

Hinata mendelik garang ke arah sang suami, yang sejak tadi terus mengodanya. "Tidak mau, aku lelah." Jawab Hinata merajuk mencoba menolak keinginan suamninya.

"Baiklah ku ceritakan." Ujar Sasuke terseyum, melihat wajah lelah sang istri.

 **Flashback on**

Saat itu usia Sasuke menginjak 15 tahun, dirinya masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas 3 semester akhir.

"Sasuke- _ **kun**_ , ayo." Ajak seorang wanita berparas cantik, yang sedang memasuki kamar sang anak.

"Ck, aku tidak ikut mah." Tolaknya kesal.

"Tidak, kau harus ikut, mamah tidak tenang, kalau meninggalkanmu dirumah." Keluh Mikoto terus memaksa.

"Baka _**aniki**_ saja tidak ikut, aku tidak mau." Protes Sasuke tidak terima.

" _ **Aniki**_ mu sedang belajar, besok dia ada ulangan."

Sasuke membuang nafas kasar, "Baiklah, aku ikut." Jawabnya terpaksa.

"Bagus, kau cepat ganti baju, mamah dan papah menunggumu di luar." Ujar sang ibu bergegas keluar, meninggalkan sang anak yang masih ogah-ogahan.

Sasuke, dengan tampang tidak bersahabat dan aura hitam yang mecekam, segara mengganti bajunya dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam. Jas yang dipesan khusus oleh sang ibu dan dirancang khusus oleh desainer ternama untuk menghadiri acara pesta ulang tahun pernikahan temen ibunya. Dirinya bergegas memakainya lalu merapikan rambutnya agar tertata dengan rapi dan langsung bergegas turun menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang menunggu di lantai dasar rumahnya.

"Waw..., tampannya anak mamah, ayo kita pergi." Puji Mikoto menarik tangan anaknya, bergegas menuju mobil mewah yang terparkir apik di depan rumahnya.

Lain Mikoto, lain juga Fugaku, yang hanya diam dengan terus memasang tampang stoic nya, tanpa berniat memulai pembicaraan. Setelah keluarga Uchiha lengkap masuk ke dalam mobil, sang supir langsung bergegas melajukan mobilnya, untuk segera pergi ke acara pesta.

.

.

SJ

.

.

Sesampainya di dalam pesta yang sangat megah, diisi dengan pejabat pemerintah dan orang penting berkelas. Tidak sedikit orang tua yang membawa anak mereka.

Sasuke berjalan malas di belakang kedua orang tuanya, dengan wajah angkuh dan yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Hallo, Hikari- _ **san**_?" Sapa Mikoto ramah kepada tuan rumah penyelenggara pesta.

"Ah.., hallo juga Mikoto- _ **san**_." Balasnya dengan senyum tulus.

"Kau datang juga fugaku- _ **san**_." Ujar Hiashi datar.

"Hn." Gunam Fugaku tidak jelas.

Sasuke yang dari tadi terlihat malas, Hanya diam. Mata _**onyx**_ -nya tidak sengaja melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang terus bersembunyi di balik kaki ibunya, menyembulkan kepalanya malu-malu untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Wah, Hinata- _ **chan**_ ya?" Tanya Mikoto berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tubuh mungil sang gadis kecil.

"Iya, Ini Hinata." Ujar Hikari membenarkan.

"Hay, sayang? Apa kabar? Berapa sekarang usiamu?" Sapa Mikoto menjulurkan tangannya.

"H-hay t-tante, aku b-baik, usiaku sekarang 3 tahun." Jawabnya menjabat uluran tangan wanita di depannya.

Mikoto menarik tangan Sasuke agar lebih dekat dengannya. "Kenalkan ini anak tante, Sasuke- _ **Ji**_." Mikoto memperkenalkan anaknya dengan embel-embel tidak biasa, usia Hinata dan Sasuke memang terpaut cukup jauh, sehingga akan aneh bila Sasuke dipanggil _**Ni-san**_ oleh sang gadis.

"S-salam kenal S-sasuke- _ **Ji**_." ujarnya lalu tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi susunya yang belum sempurna.

Sasuke terpana dengan senyum tulus gadis kecil di depannya, jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan tanpa sadar menahan nafanya sejenak. "I-iya." Sapanya gugup.

"Hina-chan, ajak Sasuke- _ **Ji**_ bermain ya, mamah dan tante mau pergi kesana dulu." Ujar Hikari menunjuk teras rumahnya.

Hinata kecil mengangguk, lalu tangan mungilnya bergegas memegang tangan Sasuke, menariknya lembut "Ayo _**Ji-san**_." Ajaknya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menuruti ajakan Hinata yang terus menarik tangannya.

.

.

SJ

.

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar, yang bertuliskan nama Hinata Hyuga di depannya, dengan berhiaskan gambar boneka ayam kesukaanya. " _ **Ji-san**_ ayo masuk." Ujarnya terus menarik tangan Sasuke agar mengikuti langkah kecilnya. Sasuke hanya menuruti tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ini kamar H-hinata, _**Ji-san**_." Ucapnya bangga menunjukan kamarnya.

"Hn."

"Ayo _**Ji-san**_ , duduk disini." Tangan mungilnya kembali menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya duduk. Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa menurut tanpa bicara apapun.

"..."

" _ **Ji-san**_ tampan, Hinata suka." Ujarnya menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipi chabby nya.

Sasuke hanya bisa terkejut dengan ucapan gadis kecil itu padanya, jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat dari sebelumnya, ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata kecil. 'Tampan.' Ujarnya dalam hati tersenyum.

" _ **Ji-san**_ , m-marah ya? M-maaf" ujar Hinata cepat-cepat ketika tidak ada jawaban atau respon dari Sasuke.

"Hn, Maaf?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

Hinata yang mendengar nada tanya dari ucapan Sasuke segera mendongakan kepalanya, untuk melihat wajah lawan bicaranya.

"K-karena H-hinata, membuat _**Ji-san**_ tidak nyaman." Ujarnya dengan nada suara menyesal.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. "Tidak, Hinata- _ **chan**_ cantik, Ji-san juga suka."Ungkapnya dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Baru kali ini Sasuke, mengutarakan cintanya pada seorang gadis, apa lagi gadis itu masih kecil, dan belum mengerti apapun yang di ucapkannya, tapi Sasuke merasa ini ucapan yang tulus dari dalam hati kecilnya.

"..." Hinata tidak menjawab apapun, wajahnya kembali dihiasi rona merah dikedua pipi chabby nya.

Suasana menjadi Hening, Sasuke yang sadar akan hal itu segera memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hinata- _ **chan**_ , sudah punya pacar?" 'Astaga Sasuke, dia masih tiga tahun kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu' maki Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"B-belum _**Ji-san**_." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Mau jadi pacar _**Ji-san**_ tidak?" 'Sasuke, apa yang kau katakan _**Baka**_!'

"Pacar itu apa _**Ji-san**_?" Tanyanya memiringkan kepala bingung.

'Mati kau Sasuke, bahkan dia saja tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan.' "Pacar, adalah orang yang kita sayangi dan cintai." Jawab Sasuke asal.

"Oh..., baiklah aku mau, jadi pacar _**Ji-san.**_ " ucapnya mengangguk senang dengan senyum yang tersungging dibibirnya.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi Hinata tidak boleh menyukai laki-laki lain selain Ji-san ya, Hinata mengerti?"

"E-eh k-kenapa Ji-san?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Karana Saat Hinata besar nanti, Ji-san akan melamar Hinata, dan menjadikan Hinata sebagai istri Ji-san. Jadi Hinata jangan dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain selain ji-san." Jelas Sasuke memperingatkan sang gadis, dengan wajah serius.

"I-iya _**Ji-san**_ , _**Ji-san**_ juga." Jawab Hinata tersenyum menginyakan ucapan Sasuke padanya.

"Janji?" Sasuke Mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"J-janji." Ujar Hinata menyilangkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke mengambil smartphone nya dan memfoto dirinya dengan Hinata, tangannya melingkari bahu mungil Hinata, memeluknya lembut. Mereka tersenyum bersama ketika melihat hasil foto yang terpampang di layar smartphone Sasuke.

Tanpa mereka Sadari janji itu terikat oleh benang merah takdir yang digariskan Kami-sama.

 **Flashback off.**

.

.

.

SJ

.

.

.

Hinata melogo tidak percaya dengan penuturan suaminya, "Tidak mungkin!." Sangkalnya masih tidak percaya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. "Jangan menyangkal, kau dulu menerimaku." Ujar Sasuke cuek.

"Berarti _**Ji-san**_ pedofil." Hinata menyimpulkan.

"Tidak, buktinya aku tidak tergoda dengan anak kecil lainnya," Sangkal Sasuke. "Hay, dan apa-apaan kau memanggil namaku seperti itu?" Protesnya tidak terima.

"Terus _**Ji-san**_ mau apa?" Tantang Hinata angkuh.

Sasuke menyeringai nakal, dia Memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata padanya, Tanganya mulai menelusuri kulit mulus sang istri, memeluknya erat.

"L-lepas!, j-jangan seperti ini Sasuke- _ **kun**_ , ah~" ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh desanhannya sendiri.

"Kenapa enak?" Tanya Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah istrinya yang terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, Sasuke kembali memasukan satu jarinya ke lubang vagina sang istri.

"Ah~...ahhhh...S-sasukehh...- _ **kuuunnn**_ ahh... A-aku l-lelah..." Ujarnya terbatah-batah di tenggah desahannya.

"Tunggu sampai kau keluar, setelah itu aku akhiri." Bujuk Sasuke dengan nada suara penuh permohonan dengan nafas yang berburu.

Menggerakan kembali jarinya _**in-out**_ , semakin cepat, saat dinding Vagina Hinata mulai menjepit jarinya semakin kuat pertanda bila sebentar lagi sang istri akan Klimaks, Sasuke semakin mengocok vagina Hinata dengan tempo semakin cepat.

"Aghttt...S-sashukeh... Ahh..." Teriak Hinata ketika merasakan Klimasknya, tubuhnya kembali lemas akan kelakuan sang suami.

Sasuke yang merasa puas, segera menarik Jarinya keluar dari vagina sang istri, tanpa merasa jijik, Sasuke memasukan jarinya yang berlumuran cairan bening sang istri ke dalam mulutnya, mengulamnya. Saat dirasa tidak ada lagi cairan bening yang tersisa di jarinya, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya di depan selangkangan sang istri yang mengkilap terkena cahanya bulan, mulut Sasuke segera melahap vagina istrinya, membersikan cairan bening yang ada di sekitar vagina Hinata dengan rakus.

"Cup...cup...cup..." Bunyi decapan lidah terdengar, saat lidah Sasuke membelai selangkangan sang istri.

Setelah dirasa sudah tidak ada lagi cairan yang tersisa atau teringgal, Sasuke kembali menjaukan wajahnya, lalu mendongak untuk melihat wajah sang istri yang melihatnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Hinata terseyum tulus kepada suaminya, tangannya terjulur membersikan cairan bening yang tertinggal di ujung hidung sang suami. Sasuke yang tidak mau menyisakan cairan bening sang istri segera memegang tangan mungil Hinata dan menjilati jari sang istri. Puas tidak ada lagi cairan bening yang tersisa, Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuh polosnya di samping tubuh polos Hinata, memeluk tubuh polos sang istri mendekapnya erat dengan tubuh jangkungnya, tanganya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

"Tidurlah." Ujar Sasuke terseyum tulus mencium pucuk kepala Hinata.

.

.

.

SJ

.

.

.

Terik matahari mulai menerobos jendela kamar Hinata dan Sasuke. Sinar itu membuat kedua insan ini menggeliat lemah.

"Engh~" gunaman terdengar dari bibir tipis Hinata.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, tubuhnya terasa kaku, dan sakit di daerah intimnya. Saat tidak sengaja kakinya saling bergesek.

" _ **I-itai**_..." Cicitnya menahan sakit pada daerah intimnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, itu pasti sakit." Ujar sang suami tiba-tiba, lalu membuka matanya yang terpejam.

"Eh.. S-sasuke-kun s-sudah bangun." Ujar Hinata terkejut mendengar suara suaminya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan pada perut rata Hinata, "Hn." Gunam Sasuke, mendudukan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, menampakan dadanya yang atletis dimata Hinata, yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata merona.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah melihat seluruh tubuhku, semalam." Goda Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata hanya menunduk malu dengan godaan dari Sasuke, tanpa berniat menanggapi godaan dari sang suami.

"Mau mandi bersama?" Tawar Sasuke dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"T-tidak U-sah." Tolak Hinata semakin gugup.

"Kenapa? Kau pasti susah berjalan." Ujar Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh polos istrinya ala bridal Style, mengendongnya, Melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi.

Hinata yang di gendong sang suami tiba-tiba hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk dalam dengan wajah merona, tanpa bicara apapun.

"Hey, kenapa diam." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Hinata hanya mengeleng malu, dengan wajah merona hebat.

.

.

SJ

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari libur, Sasuke dan Hinata menghabiskan waktu libur mereka bersama-sama, sejujurnya kalau boleh egois, Sasuke ingin mengajak istrinya jalan-jalan, tapi ia urunkan, ketika melihat kondisi istrinya yang sering meringis kesakitan akibat ulahnya semalam.

Jadi mereka hanya menghabiskan kebersamaan mereka di dalam rumah saja, melakukan kegiatan yang belum sempat mereka lakukan, seperti menonton film pilihan Hinata.

"Mau nonton film?" Tanya Sasuke menatap wajah ayu Hinata yang bosan, memandangi layar televisi di depannya.

Hinata menengokan kepalanya kearah Sasuke, "Iya." Jawabnya mengangguk.

"Mau nonton film apa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat _**DVD**_ yang ada di bawah rak televisi di apartementnya.

"Horor." Jawan Hinata semangat.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke menyetujui keinginan istrinya.

.

.

SJ

.

.

"Hinata, besok lusa kita kedokter ya?" Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba Saat acara menonton film Horor pilihan Hinata berlangsung.

"Eh kenapa? Sasuke- _ **kun**_ Sakit?" Tanya Hinata panik, langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening sang suami.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke mengelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum dengan sikap sang istri yang spontan memegang keningnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Hinata semakin bingung mendengar jawaban sang suami.

"H-hinata, s-sebenarnya..." Sasuke berfikir, memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya menunggu jawaban yang akan di lontarkan sang suami padanya, dengan sabar. Tidak biasanya Sasuke gugup dengan sesuatu yang akan di ucapkanya, tapi sekarang seolah hilang sudah wajah stoic yang di sandangnya selama ini. "S-sebenarnya tadi malam aku merasa tidak nyaman, saat aku mengeluarkan _**sperma**_ di luar rahimmu, bisa kah kau menggunakan _**kontrasepsi**_?" Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar dengan nada suara canggung dan sedikit kikuk, mengaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan tangannya.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan suaminya, hanya diam dengan raut wajah berfikir, mempertimbangkan saran yang di ucapan Sasuke padanya.

"Bila kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa, jangan di paksa. aku tidak masalah kalau harus menggunakan _**kondom**_." Ujar Sasuke cepat ketika melihat sang istri hanya diam tidak menjawab.

Sebenarnya laki-laki akan merasa tidak nyaman dan terganggu saat menggunakan kondom, tapi Sasuke tidak mau memaksakan keinginannya pada Hinata, dan membuat Hinata tidak nyaman dengan keegoisannya. Mendapatkan Hinata saja dia harus bersabar menunggu 14 tahun dan menahan hasratnya selama itu, masa menunggu sebentar saja dia tidak bisa. 'Sabar Sasuke, jangan paksa Hinata.' Ujar Sasuke dalam hati menelan ludah canggung.

Hinata mendogak melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang menunjukan penyesalan akan kata-katanya tadi, lalu ia mengeleng "Tidak, Sasuke-kun pasti tidak nyaman, maaf. Baiklah, kita kedokter besok." Jawab Hinata menyesal lalu tersenyum kikuk dengan wajah sedikit merona akan ucapannya sendiri.

Senyum mengembang dari wajah tampan Sasuke, mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan sang istri padanya. "Hn." Ujar Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata mengelus kepala Hinata dengan sayang. "Terima kasih _**Hime**_." Gunamnya mencium kepala istrinya.

.

.

.

SJ

.

.

.

Malam tiba, jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam, Sasuke yang sedang berada di kamar mandi, sedangkan sang istri sedang duduk sambil membaca buku pelajaran di lantai dengan meja kecil di depannya. Suara Smartphone berdering mendominasi ruangan yang sepi, Hinata yang merasa terusik, langsung berdiri mengambil smartphone sang suami di atas meja yang ada disamping ranjang mereka, mata Hinata melihat nama yang tertara di layar smartphone sang suami, membaca siapakah ngerangan yang menelpon suaminya.

 _ **Itachi baka calling**_...

Setelah menbaca nama yang tertara di layar _**smartphone**_ sang suami, Hinata berlari kecil, bergegas menuju arah kamar mandi, mengulurkan tangannya, untuk mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"S-Sasuke- _ **kun**_?" Panggil Hinata lembut, mencoba memanggil sang suami, tapi suaranya kalah dengan suara gemercik air yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke- _ **kun**_." Sasuke kembali mengetuk pintu lalu berteriak memanggil sang suami.

"Ya Hinata, ada apa?" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada suara setegah berteriak, di dalam kamar mandi.

"Itachi-san menelpon." Jawab Hinata masih bertiak.

"Hn, angkat saja." Balas Sasuke.

"I-ya." Hinata Jawab dengan gugup, lalu tanganya menggeser tombol answer di layar smartphone sang suami.

"H-halo." Jawab Hinata canggung.

'Halo, Hinata, mana Sasuke?' Tanya Itachi diseberang sana.

"Sasuke- _ **kun**_ , sedang mandi, Itachi- _ **san**_." Jawab Hinata canggung.

"Ohw, baguslah kalau begitu, aku jadi bisa ngobrol banyak dengan adik ipar manisku, hahahahah" ujar Itachi senang, lalu tertawa bahagia.

"..."

'Hinata? Kau disana?'

"Ah, i-iya I-itachi- _ **san**_ ," jawab Hinata kikuk.

'Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Hinata, panggil aku _**Ni-san**_ saja.'

"I-iya. _**N-ni-san**_."

'Bagus, oya senin malam mamah dan papah mengundang kau dan Sasuke makan malam di rumah." Ujar Itachi ramah menyampaikan pesan dari orang tuanya.

"Iya _**Ni-san**_ , aku dan Sasuke- _ **kun**_ pasti datang."

'Wah, Sasuke- _ **kun**_ hhahahaha, apa Sasuke yang menyuruhmu memanggil seperti itu?' Tanya itachi tertawa mendengar panggilan sayang Hinata pada adik bungsunya.

"Iya _**Ni-san**_." Jawab Hinata mulai terbiasa.

'Dasar anak itu, pasti dia memaksamu ya? Dia tidak pernah berubah, kalau meyangkut tentangmu, dia pasti seperti itu, dia itu sangat mencintaimu, sejak dulu, kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa melihat handphonenya, pasti semuanya tentangmu. ' Cibir Itachi mengela nafas berat, mengingat kelakuan tidak normal adik bungsunya.

"..."

'Baiklah Hinata, selamat melihat hahhaha, tapi jangan kaget ya, Hahhahaha' ujar Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengakhiri panggilannya.

Tut...tut...tut...

Sambungan telpon terputus, Hinata yang mendengar penuturan kakak iparnya hanya bisa binggung, 'apa maksudnya?' Ujarnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri penasaran, tangannya meletakan smartphone sang suami di meja kecil di hadapannya.

 **1 menit berlalu.**

Tangan Hinata kembali mengambil _**smartphone**_ sang suami, membukanya lalu mencari file yang bertulis _**galerry**_ yang terdapat di layar _**smartphone**_ lalu membukanya, wajahnya langsung tergagah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, di _**smartphone**_ sang suami terdapat semua fotonya, dari dirinya bayi sampai sekarang, dengan berbagai pose sehari-harinya. Hinata memperbesar foto dirinya yang sedang tertidur, foto yang diambil Sasuke tepat di malam pertama mereka, saat dirinya tegah pingsan karena malu.

"A-astaga!." Ujar Hinata tidak percaya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, ketika melihat satu per satu foto dirinya, wajahnya semakin kaget dengan koleksi foto dirinya yang terdapat di layar _**smartphone**_ sang suami.

Hinata yang masih syok melihat foto dirinya, tidak menyadari saat sang suami keluar dari kamar mandi, menggunakan piama tidur berwarna biru dengan lengan panjang.

"Ada apa?" Ujar Sasuke bertanya, mendudukan dirinya di belakang tubuh sang istri, menghimpit tubuh sang istri di depan tubuh besarnya, menyenderkan kepalanya pada potonga leher Hinata, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya lembut, lalu menghirup wangi tubuh istrinya.

Tubuh Hinata menagang, kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat dari belakang, tangannya langsung menyembunyikan smartphone sang suami di gengamannya.. "..."

Sadar tidak ada jawaban dari sang istri, Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat menegang, tangannya memutar tubuh Hinata, untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya, mata onyx nya melihat raut wajah sang istri yang terlihat kaget dan takut. Sasuke yang menyadari pandangan tidak biasa dari Hinata, matanya langsung mecari benda yang membuat Hinata ketakutan, dan matanya menangkap smartphone nya yang ada di gengaman tangan Hinata.

'Jangan-jangan, dia melihatnya.' ujar Sasuke dalam hati membelalakan matanya kaget, melihat benda yang ada di genggaman tangan sang istri.

"..."

"H-hinata a-aku..." Ujar Sasuke kaget dengan nada suara panik melihat pandangan takut sang istri padanya. "J-jangan salah paham, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu sungguh, aku cuma suka mengoleksi fotomu, jadi jangan marah atau takut padaku." Imbal Sasuke cepat mencoba menjelaskan semunya.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, wajah Hinata masih menunjukan raut wajah ketakutan.

"H-Hinata, aku mohon, aku janji tidak akan pernah memotomu tanpa seizin darimu, jadi aku mohon jangan takut padaku, atau membenciku, dan aku janji tidak akan menyentuhmu. Jadi kau tidak usah takut padaku." Ucap Sasuke menundukan kepalanya dalam, tubuh Sasuke beringsek menjauh dari tubuh mungil Hinata yang bergetar dan memandangnya dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Sasuke yang melihat pandangan ketakutan dari istrinya, hanya terdiam, tanpa berusaha mengelak lagi. Dimatanya tergambar kekecewaan yang mendalam melihat sikap istrinya yang seolah memandangnya seperti orang asing.

 **TBC.**

Hay Minna-san?

Maaf akuma updatenya lama banget, maklum lah akuma kan sibuk. **#dikroyok_reader**

Minna- _ **san**_ , pasti udah bosenkan?, sama cerita fanfic akuma ini, sama akuma juga bosen. **#DUK** *ditendang

Jadi gimana nih Minna- _ **san**_?

Apa akuma bikin konflik aja ya, supaya ceritanya seru kayak sinetron indonesia. (Yang geje abis). _**#plak**_ *ditimpukin author pake duit

Oya akuma ucapkan Terima kasih yang sudah sudih membaca _**fanfic**_ akuma,

 _ **Special Review :**_

 **sasuhina69, Novichi, Salsabilla12, hinataholic, nana chan, Anonym, senb0nzakuraa, HipHipHuraHura, ana, uchiha yuna, Yeye, caha cha, Yoshioka19, Hime Hyuuga R, Dan Silent Reader.**

Ayolah Minna- _ **san**_ mohon _**Review**_ nya, berikan akuma saran dan pendapatmu. **#maksa**

 _ **Bikin Konflik / tidak?**_

Makasih.

 _ **Jaa-ne~**_

 **SJ : 18-05-2016 (11.13)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **AGE.**

 **STORY BY AKUMA**

 **DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIR :SASUHINA**

 **RETED : M**

 **WARNING : TYPO, OOC , EYD, Ide pasaran.**

 **Dan bagi yang tidak suka pair SasuHina, harap tekan BACK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

Suasana menjadi hening, setelah Sasuke mengucapkan permintaan maafnya pada sang istri, dirinya hanya diam membisu, tidak berbicara ataupun mencoba memulai pembicaraan lagi dengan sang istri, Hinata pun hanya diam dengan posisinya semula, masih dengan wajah bercampur takut melihat sang suami di hadapannya yang sekarang mulai melihat ke arahnya, dengan sorot mata penuh penyesalan yang khusus di tunjukan untuk istrinya tercinta.

"Hinata, tidurlah, ini sudah malam." Ujar Sasuke canggung, mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, dirinya mulai bangun dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ranjang yang ada di hadapannya, lalu membaringkan tubuh mungilnya, dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai bahu dengan selimut tebal yang tersedia di atas ranjang.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata diam melewatinya, hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dirinya segera bangun dari duduknya, dan pergi menyusul sang istri untuk berbaring di samping Hinata.

 **Hening.**

Tubuh Hinata masih memunggungi tubuh Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya, Sasuke yang menyadari tubuh sang istri bergetar kembali kecewa. Dirinya bergegas bagun dari tidurnya untuk duduk, lalu mengambil bantal dan bergegas menuruni ranjang.

"Aku tidur di sofa." Ujarnya berlalu meninggalkan sang istri di dalam kamar, yang masih terdiam, tanpa berniat membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat kepergian sang suami.

 **KREB.**

Suara pintu tertutup lembut, menandakan kepergian Sasuke, Hinata yang dari tadi hanya diam, segara membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat. "Maaf, hiks...hiks...hiks..." Gunamnya lirih, lalu terisak sedih.

Sejujurnya Hinata tidak ingin mempermasalahkan semua itu, tapi entah kanapa tubuhnya menghianatinya, seolah tidak mau menuruti pikiranya yang ingin mendekap tubuh besar suaminya dan meminta maaf pada sang suami, atas semua kelakuannya yang selalu saja membuat Sasuke merasa kecewa pada sifatnya yang sangat kekanakan.

.

.

.

Sj

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakan sinarnya, Sasuke mengeliat lemah, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa pegal dan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, yang sekarang terasa tidak enak badan dan sedikit pening di kepalanya akibat flu yang sekarang di deritanya. Dengan cepat Sasuke mencoba bangun dari atas sofa, kakinya melangkah menuju kamarnya, untuk segera mandi dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor, selesai mandi dirinya segera mengenakan baju kemeja biru beserta celana bahan demin hitam dan tidak lupa dasi dan jas kantornya yang sekarang mulai dikenakannya, dengan gerakan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun, agar tidak membangunkan sang istri yang masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjang mereka.

Mata Sasuke memandangi wajah tidur Hinata, kakinya perlahan mendekati tubuh sang istri, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang. "Maaf, aku selalu melukaimu." Gunamnya berbisik pelan, lalu mencium pucuk kepala sang istri dengan lembut dan hati-hati, kemudian dirinya segera berlalu keluar meninggalkan kamar mereka.

Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur apartementnya, dirinya bergegas menyiapkan sarapan roti untuk dirinya dan Hinata-nya. Pagi ini Sasuke sarapan sendiri tanpa kehadiran sang istri di sampingnya, Setelah dirinya selesai menyantap sarapan di hadapannya, Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan apartementnya, dan bergegas berangkat ke kantor tanpa berniat mengucapkan selamat jalan ke sang istri.

.

.

.

Sj

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan tepat pukul 1 siang, Hinata berjalan tergesah-gesah kedalam sebuah gedung bertuliskan Uchiha corp, gedung besar sebuah perusahan milik suaminya, dirinya berjalan mengenakan baju sekolah SMA konoha high school dengan terburu-buru untuk menemui sang suami yang tidak bisa di hubungi sejak tadi pagi, saat dirinya tengah berjalan menuju sebuah lift, terdengar suara seorang lelaki setegah berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Hinata- _ **chan**_?" Panggil seseorang dengan suara setegah berteriak.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapakah gerangan yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto- _ **san**_." Sapanya menundukan kepala memberi hormat.

"Ah, ternyata memang benar kau, ada perluh apa kesini?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, menghembuskan nafas lega, ternyata dirinya tidak salah mengenali orang.

"Aku ingin menemui Sasuke- _ **kun**_." Jawabnya dengan wajah merona menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Hahahahah, kangen ya?" Goda Naruto tertawa riang ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang merona hebat.

Hinata semakin merona, "t-tidak." Bantahnya tergagap, menahan malu.

"Sasuke sedang rapat, mau menunggu?" Tanya Naruto menghentikan tawanya, lalu tersemyum tiga jari kearah Hinata.

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, aku temani, mau menunggu di ruangan Sasuke atau di kantin?" Tawar Naruto dengan nada suara ramah.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk berfikir "Di ruangan Sasuke-kun saja." Jawabnya tersenyum kikuk.

"Oke, ayo ikut aku." Ajak Naruto berjalan mendahului Hinata, memasuki lift khusus, yang akan mengantar mereka langsung ke ruangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sj

.

.

.

Diruangan Sasuke,

"Apa kau dan Sasuke bertengkar?" Tanya Naruto menyodorkan susu coklat kearah Hinata.

Hinata tidak menjawab, dirinya hanya menundukan kepala semakin dalam, demi menghidari tatapan tanya Naruto yang langsung di tunjukan padanya.

"Ah, bukan maksudku mau ikut campur, aku hanya tidak suka melihat Sasuke murung, tadi pagi Sasuke terlihat pucat dan murung, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini," Jelas Naruto cepat, dirinya tidak mau membuat Hinata salah paham dan membuat dirinya seperti orang yang suka ikut campur urusan rumah tangga orang lain.

"..." Hinata tidak menjawab, dan hanya diam.

"Hinata, Sasuke itu sangat mencintaimu, dari dulu, dia selalu memujamu, bahkan dia rela melakukan apa saja, agar bisa bersamamu, sejak dulu dia selalu mengikuti dan melindungimu, kemanapun kau pergi." Imbuh Naruto kemudian, memcoba menerawang masalalu, dimana dulu pengorbanan sahabatnya demi mendapatkan gadis pujaan hatinya.

Hinata langsung menatap mata Naruto dalam, mencari kebohongan akan kata-kata yang di ucapkan Naruto padanya, tapi nihil tidak ada kebohongan yang tepancar dari sorot mata lelaki di hadapanya.

 **Flashback on**

Sasuke tidak sedikitpun melupakan janjinya untuk menikahi Hinata, bahkan saat dirinya tegah lulus sekolah SMA ia dengan beraninya mengutarakan keinginannya kepada kedua orang tuanya, dan tentu saja di tentang habis-habisan oleh kedua orang tuanya, tapi Sasuke tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya, dirinya tidak pernah melupakan keinginannya sedikitpun untuk memiliki gadis cantik yang di pujanya, yaitu Hinata, Hyuga Hinata.

Usai dirinya lulus dari perguruan tinggi, mengambil jurusan bisnis, tentu saja untuk meneruskan bisnis yang sudah di tekuni turun temurun keluarganya, Sasuke semakin menyadari bahwa niatnya untuk menikahi Hinata semakin besar dan itu semua merupakan cambuk tidak kasat mata untuk kedua orang tuanya, mana ada seorang lelaki yang sudah berumur 21 tahun menikahi gadis yang masih berumur 9 tahun, tentu saja ini merupakan aib bagi kedua orang tuanya, dan membuat Fugaku semakin geram dengan keinginan tidak masuk akal yang di lontarkan sang putra bungsunya.

Malam ini, keluarga Uchiha mengadakan acara makan malam bersama, yang di adakan seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini lebih istimewa sebab semua keluarga bisa hadir, termasuk Sasuke dan Itachi yang biasanya selalu absen. Saat makan malam selesai, malam ini kelurga Uchiha memiliki waktu luang untuk bisa berkumpul bersama anggota keluarga kecilnya, disitu kebetulan ada Naruto yang selalu menemani Sasuke selaku bosnya dan sekaligus temannya. Selesai makan malam berlangsung keluarga Uchiha terlibat pembicaraan ringan, awalnya hanya membahas bisnis, antar kelurga, sampai sebuah pertanyaan yang di ajukan sang ibunda kepada kedua anaknya.

"Ita- _ **kun**_ , Sasu- _ **chan**_ , kapan kalian akan menikah?, mamah sudah tidak sabar ingin mengendong cucu." ujar Mikoto memulai topik pembicaraan yang lebih serius.

"Nanti saja mah, Sasuke duluan saja yang menikah." Tolak Itachi malas, menekan tombol remot TV di tangannya.

"Wah, apakah Sasu- _ **chan**_ sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran merangkul tangan kiri putra bungsunya, yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Iya tante, Sasuke sudah punya pacar." Ujar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto seenaknya, sambil memakan cemilan ringan yang ada di meja ruang TV.

"Benarkah, siapa dia? anak siapa? dari keluarga mana? Wah, mamah tidak sabar ingin bertemu pacar Sasu- _ **chan**_." Tanya Mikoto bertubi-tubi dengan suara histeris.

Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya diam, tidak berniat menjawab.

"Sasu-chan, siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Mikoto semakin penasaran.

Itachi dan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang mulai risih, dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan ibunya.

"Dia Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, gadis yang ingin aku nikahi." Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan nada suara serius.

Fugaku yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan langsung menatap wajah anaknya dengan tidak percaya, di fikiran Fugaku Sasuke sudah melupakan niatnya untuk menikahi gadis kecil itu, tapi apa yang di dengarnya sungguh sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti di tampar tangan tidak kasat mata setelah mendengarkan penuturan anak bungsunya itu.

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke, itu tidak mungkin." Suara Fugaku menggeram tidak suka, dengan ucapan anak bungsunya.

"Aku tidak bercanda _**tou-san**_." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada suara tegas, menentang sang ayah.

Fugaku yang mendengar kalimat Sasuke, langsung emosi, dirinya segera berdiri, dengan tubuh bergetar menahan amarah.

"Ikut _**tou-san**_." Ujarnya singkat, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan sang istri dan Itachi serta Naruto yang melihat kearah mereka penuh tanya.

Sasuke hanya diam mengikuti langkah sang ayah masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

Fugaku menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Cabut kata-kata mu Sasuke." Ujarnya tegas tidak mau di bantah.

"Tidak _**tou-san**_." Jawab Sasuke tidak kalah tegas.

"Kau itu gila apa? Mana otakmu mau menikahi gadis yang masih belia?" Maki Fugaku geram dengan nada sinis, mencoba menahan amarahnya yang hendak meluap.

"Aku mencintainya _**tou-san**_." Jawab Sasuke tegas, tidak sedikitpun ada rasa takut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Cinta," fugaku meremehkan. "kau pikir keluarganya akan menerimamu, sadar Sasuke umurmu dan Hinata jauh, tentu saja keluarganya akan menolakmu!." Teriak Fugaku murka, meremehkan keinginan bodoh anaknya.

"Tapi aku mencintainya, dan Hinata juga mencintaiku, memangnya salah jika aku ingin menikahinya!." Elak Sasuke, berusaha membela dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja salah, kau itu sudah berumur, sedangkan Hinata masih kecil. Apa kau gila, mau menjadikan anak kecil sebagai istrimu. Dasar anak tidak tau diri." Fugaku semakin murka, tangannya begerak cepat menampar pipi tirus Sasuke.

 **PLAK.**

Terdengar suara tamparan sangat keras, membuat sasuke terpental ke lantai karna pukulan keras yang di layangkan sang ayah. Mikoto langsung berhambur menuju asal suara tersebut setelah mendengar suara gaduh yang di dengarnya di dalam ruang kerja sang suami, di ikuti oleh Itachi dan juga Naruto yang mengekor di belakang sang wanita.

Sasuke mencoba berdiri tegak di hadapan ayahnya, "Aku akan tetap menikahi Hinata, dengan restu kalian, atau pun tidak." Ujar Sasuke tegas, dengan nada sinis, memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas dan bengkak.

Suasana yang beberapa menit lalu menghangat langsung berubah menjadi hening dan mencekam, Itachi dan Naruto yang melihat fugaku menampar pipi Sasuke, hanya bisa terdiam kaget, sedangkan Mikoto hanya bisa terkejut menutup mulutnya menahan tangis melihat petengkaran antara suaminya dan anak bungsunya.

Fugaku yang kembali mendengar ucapan Sasuke semakin emosi, tangannya kembali mendaratkan tamparan ke pipi tirus putranya dengan keras.

"Cabut kata-katamu itu SASUKE!." Mata Fugaku memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Tidak."

"Dasar kurangajar!." Teriaknya ngeram, menggema di dalam ruangan. Tangannya kembali memukul wajah Sasuke bertubi-tubi dan membuat tubuh Sasuke kembali terpental di atas lantai, tapi tidak sedikitpun membuat Fugaku berhenti memukili tubuh sang anak, dirinya malah semakin berani menginjak-nginjak tubuh Sasuke dengan kakinya, Sasuke tidak melawan, dia malah terkesan pasrah saat ayahnya terus melayangkan tinju di wajahnya.

DUK...DUK...DUK...DUK

"Brengsek!."

DUK...DUK...DUK...

Mikoto yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang suaminya sudah tidak mampu lagi membendung air matanya, dirinya berlari mendekati tubuh anaknya yang babak belur karena ulah sang suami, lain Mikoto lain juga Itachi dan Naruto dirinya langsung menyambar tubuh besar Fugaku menariknya untuk menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke yang penuh bekas pukulan di sekujur muka dan tubuhnya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..., sudah hiks...hiks... jangan pukuli Sasuke lagi hiks...hiks..." Mikoto mencoba menghentikan Fugaku, tangannya lansung mendekap tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring di lantai dengan luka di wajahnya dan darah yang mengalir menghiasi luka di wajah tampan Sasuke yang bengkak dan lecet.

"DASAR ANAK BRENGSEK! Tidak tau diri,..." Fugaku masih memaki kasar anak bungsunya, dengan kaki yang mencoba menendang tubuh Sasuke, tapi tidak berhasil, karna tubuhnya sudah di tarik pergi oleh Itachi dan Naruto.

" _ **Otou-san**_ sudah, Sasuke, tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Itachi mecoba menenangkan sang ayah, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam, dengan tangannya masih memegangi tangan kiri Fugaku.

Semenjak kejadian itu Sasuke tidak lagi mengungkit keinginannya untuk menikahi Hinata, bukan berarti dia melupakan janjinya, tapi semua itu ai lakukan agar sang ayah tidak melakukan tindakan untuk menjauhinya dengan Hinata, dirinya terus bersabar memilih waktu yang tepat untuk dapat memiliki Hinata seutuhnya.

 **Flashback off.**

Hinata terdiam saat mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto padanya, dirinya tidak menyangka dengan semua yang dilakukan suaminya hanya untuknya, pengorbanan dan perjuangan Sasuke begitu besar untuk mendapatkanya, bahkan dia rela melakukan apa saja, hanya untuk dapat menikah dengannya. Hinata yang tidak kuat menahan tangisnya, segara pamit pada Naruto untuk pergi ke toilet yang terdapat di dalam ruangan yang ada di didalam kantor suaminya.

Langkah kaki Hinata kian tergesah-gesa untuk segera masuk kedalam toilet, dan menangis sepuasnya, tangannya meremas dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak mengingat sikapnya yang sangat buruk kepada Sasuke.

.

.

.

BRAK

Suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar, menampakan sosok Sasuke yang berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan wajah kusut setelah selesai menghadiri rapat.

" _ **Dobe**_ , bisa buatkan secangkir coffe tanpa gula untukku." Perintahnya mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa, dengan punggung bersender di sofa, dan kemudian memejamkan mata _**onyx**_ _nya lalu menghembuskan nafas kasar.

Naruto hanya menuruti perkataan sahabat baiknya, dirinya langsung keluar dari ruangan, untuk melakukan perintah sahabatnya, membuat secangkir coffe di _**pantry**_.

.

.

.

Hinata yang sudah puas menangis, segera keluar dari toilet, lalu kakinya melangkah berjalan keluar dan melihat sosok suaminya yang sedang bersandar di sofa yang tadi dia duduki, dengan rasa canggung dirinya mendekati tubuh suaminya yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya, Hinata memdudukan dirinya tepat di samping sang suami yang masih memejamkan mata onyx nya, wajah Sasuke begitu tenang dan damai.

Saat dirinya tengah memandangi wajah tampan suaminya yang terlihat pucat dan lingkaran hitam di bawah kantung matanya, suara pintu terbuka menampakan sosok Naruto yang membawa secangkir coffe pesanan Sasuke, dan sukses membuat Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang merona malu, karena ketahuan memperhatikan wajah Sasuke secara inters.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri keduanya, "Ini coffe yang kau mau Tame." Ujar Naruto meletakan secangkir coffe di hadapan meja Sasuke.

"Hn." Gunam Sasuke acuh, tanpa membuka matanya.

Naruto yang melihat wajah kusut sahabatnya, menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, Tame." Ujar Naruto melirik Hinata, yang menunduk dalam.

"Hn." Gunam Sasuke tidak perdulih.

"Kau akan menakuti Hi_" ucapan Naruto terpotong.

"Hinata." Potong Sasuke, melanjutkan ucapan Naruto "iya aku tau, wajahku ini pasti akan membuatnya takut dan mungkin menjuhiku, sama seperti tadi malam, dia takut melihatku, _**Dobe**_ , bahkan dia tidak mau memandang wajahku yang menjijikan ini, Hatiku sakit, _**Dobe**_." Keluh Sasuke mendesah flustasi, dan ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata semakin merasa bersalah.

Suasana menjadi hening, Naruto tersenyum canggung ketika matanya melihat tubuh Hinata yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku sangat merindukanya _**Dobe**_..." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan suara lirih.

Naruto hanya diam, dirinya mencoba berfikir untuk menghentikan celotehan Sasuke, yang akan membuat wanita di hadapanya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa Hinata tidak pernah sadar, kalau aku sangat mencintainya." Keluh Sasuke kembali menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"..." Naruto yang binggung, memilih keluar dari ruangan secara diam-diam, dan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Hinata. 'Dasar Tame, BAKA, apa dia tidak Sadar Hinata ada disini.' Umpatnya dalam hati flustasi, berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa aneh, dengan keheningan yang terjadi, segera menbuka kedua matanya, dan menemukan Sosok Hinata, yang duduk di sampingnya, dengan kepala menunduk dalam dan tubuh bergetar menahan tangis, tanpa adanya sosok Naruto yang ada di dalam ruangan.

'Sialan kau _Dobe_!, awas kau!.' Makinya dalam hati panik.

 **END**

Maunya hahhahah, tapi masih _**TBC**_ koh hahahhahaha #plak

.

.

.

Hai minna-san, jumpa lagi bersama akuma, ma'af akuma update'y lama banget, cz akuma akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk, dan akuma kan pernah cuthat kalau laptop akuma koma, jadi harus dirawat diRS dulu deh. tapi sungguh di sayangkan minna, akhirnya ke ajaiban datang, dan leptop akuma akhirnya sembuh juga, *gak jd di lem biru deh. *hahhahahah* Jadi akuma akhirnya bisa nulis lg deh.

Tp mohon maaf kayak'y akuma gak akan bikin konflik deh #di_kroyok_reader

*ampun,

Habis akuma enggak suka konflik sih, salahkan permikiran akuma yang dangkal minna-san, dan enggak jago bikin konflik, **#sedih**

Sebenernya akuma udah bikin konfliknya kok, tapi akuma masih binggung mau publikin enggak, cz konfliknya bikin akuma enggak tegah sama Hime, **#mewek**

Terima kasih buat semua yang udh ngedukung akuma ya, akuma ucapin terima kasih sedalam- dalamnya.

Da akuma mohon maaf bila cerita yag akuma bikin ngecewai minna- _ **san.**_

 _ **Thanks special :**_

 _ **The DarkSmurf, sasuhina69, ana, Ciheelight, Salsabilla12, Hime Hime Lavender, Uchiha yuna, dindachan06, ast, roppongi, onxy dark blue, finaaa, The DarkSmurf, D-chan, ade854 II, Miaw, Furi Tsuyoko, keta, lia (tanteku *hahhahah), Guest, dama, Dan Silent Reader.**_

Ayolah Minna-san mohon _**Review**_ nya, berikan akuma saran dan pendapatmu. _**#maksa**_

Oya, akhir kata sampe jumpa di _**chapte**_ r selanjutnya minna-san,

Ja-nee~

SJ : 01-10-2016


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 **AGE.**

 **STORY BY AKUMA**

 **DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIR : SASUHINA**

 **RETED : M**

 **WARNING : TYPO, OOC , EYD, Ide pasaran.**

 **Dan bagi yang tidak suka pair SasuHina, harap tekan BACK!**

.

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

"H-hinata, kau ada disini? S-sejak kapan?" Tanya Sasuke panik, memanggil nama istrinya dengan nada suara tergagap.

Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata berkaca-kaca, dan sukses membuat tubuh sang suami semakin gelisah, ketika melihat wajah istrinya yang siap menangis, Sasuke segera memeluk tubuh sang istri, membawah tubuh munggil Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

Pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat, ketika merasakan tubuh Hinata yang bergetar hebat menahan tangis. "H-hinata, jangan menangis, maafkan aku," Sasuke berbisik lembut untuk menenangkan sang istri, meski dirinya sendiri panik.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Tangisan Hinata pecah, air matanya jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya, dan kemeja biru tua yang di kenakan suaminya.

Tangan besar Sasuke terus mengelus lembut kepala sang istri, "Hustttt..., jangan menangis Hime, maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu tadi." Racau Sasuke mencoba kembali menenangkan sang istri dengan suara gusar.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..., a-aku m-minta maaf, k-kalau aku b-bukan istri yang b-baik, dan a-aku s-selalu membuat S-sasuke-kun kecewa ...hiks...hiks...hiks..., m-maaf ..hiks...hiks...hiks..." Hinata berujar lirih diiringi isak tangis piluh di dalam kalimat yang di ucapkannya.

"Tidak Hime, tidak. Jangan berkata seperti itu, kau akan semakin membuat hatiku sakit." Bantah Sasuke cepat, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"A-aku me-memang b-bukan istri yang ba-baik untuk Sasuke-kun, dari d-dulu aku selalu menyakiti Sasuke-kun...hiks...hiks..." Sambungnya semakin lirih dengan isak tangis yang masih mengiringi setiap kalimat yang di ucapannya.

"Tidak. Jangan berkata seperti itu Hime, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf kepadamu, karena aku terlalu memaksamu, dan bahkan menyekitimu, aku memang bukan suami yang baik untukmu Hime." ujar Sasuke sedih, dengan kalimat yang tadi di ucapkannya, dirinya Sadar bila dia terlalu memaksa sang istri untuk mencintainnya, padahal ia tau bahwa dari dulu hati Hinata bukan untuknya.

Hinata yang mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Sasuke langsung panik, dengan reflek tubuhnya segera melepaskan pelukan sang suami. "J-jangan berkata seperti itu Sasuke-kun!." Bentak Hinata tidak suka, tangannya segera mengusap air mata yang ada di pipinya dengan cepat.

"..." Sasuke yang mendengar nada bentakan dari kalimat yang di ucapkan Hinata hanya bisa diam tak percaya.

"Sasuke-kun jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi, atau aku akan marah!." Hinata mengulang kalimatnya dengan nada tinggi dan penuh ancaman yang di tunjukan untuk sang suami yang masih melongo memandangnya dengan sorot mata tidak percaya. Dirinya segera membuang muka, dan tidak mau menatap wajah suaminya lagi.

Hening, Sasuke yang masih shock dengan acaman sang istri yang tidak terduga, kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dengan erat. "Iya, aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi, aku janji." Bisiknya tersenyum lega, dia bersyukur Hinata tidak mengiyakan ucapannya.

"Hm." gunam Hinata disertai anggukan setuju dan seyum tulus yang terukir di bibir mungilnya.

Sasuke kembali melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh munggil sang istri, lalu menatap wajah sang istri dengan binggung, "Kenapa kau datang kesini Hime?" Ujarnya bertanya Heran, dengan kedatangan istrinya yang tiba-tiba.

Hinata panik, dirinya binggung harus menjawab apa? pertanyaan yang di ajukan Sasuke padanya, "E-eh e-eto..." Suaranya tergagap memikirkan kata-kata yang terpat untuk di ucapkannya, lalu dirinya segera menundukan kepalanya dalam, untuk menghindari tatapan tanya yang di tunjukan sang suami padanya.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah malu-malu sang istri hanya dapat tersenyum senang.

Suasana kembali hening.

"A-ku..." Hinata mencoba berbicara, "a-ku ingin Menemui Sasuke-kun." Lanjutnya cepat dengan wajah merona hebat menahan malu.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban tiba-tiba dari sang istri hanya bisa terdiam takjub, dirinya tidak menyangkah Hinata akan berbicara seperti itu padanya. "U-untuk?" Ujarnya bertanya dengan suara tergagap dan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi tirusnya.

"Sasuke-kun tidak bisa dihubungi, jadi aku khawatir," Jedah, "Sasuke-kun juga tidak membagunkanku dan mengantarku sekolah, bahkan Sasuke-kun tidak menghubungiku, ataupun menjemputku, apa Sasuke-kun marah padaku?" Sambungnya kesal dengan sikap sang suami yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu, smartphoneku lowbat, dan..." Jedah cukup lama, "Bukankah kau yang marah padaku semalam?" Tanya Sasuke memandang wajah sang istri yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Hinata mendelik menatap wajah Suaminya semakin kesal. "Tidak. aku tidak marah pada Sasuke-kun." Sangkalnya meyakinkan, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Benarkah?" Ujar Sasuke meyakinkan, 'Dasar labil' "Bukankah tadi malam kau takut padaku dan menghindariku." Protes Sasuke menatap wajah sebal sang istri dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"I-itu, karena Sasuke-kun h-hentai." Hinata segera menutup mulutnya panik dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya sendiri, dirinya segera menundukan kepalanya dalam dengan wajah merona hebat menahan malu.

Seringai Sasuke mengembang setelah mendengar kalimat laknat yang di ucapkan sang istri padanya, "Hentai?" Ujarnya mengulang kata terakhir yang di ucapkan sang istri dengan penuh penekanan dan sukses membuat seringainya semakin lebar.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan sang suami hanya dapat menunduk semakin dalam, dengan wajah merona hebat. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat tingkah malu-malu istrinya, hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke mengeser tubuhnya untuk menghimpit tubuh sang istri, lalu memeluknya erat, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada potongan leher istrinya, mencium wangi lavender yang menyeruak dari tubuh istrinya.

"Aku merindukanmu Hime." Sasuke tersenyum di potongan leher putih istrinya, menghisap kecil leher sang istri, lalu menggigitnya sehingga meninggalkan kissmark disana.

"Ahh..., S-sasuke-kun j-jangan," Desahan Hinata terdengar saat merasakan hisapan di lehernya.

"Hn." Gunam Sasuke ambigu, lalu melepaskan pelukannya, dan terseyum ketika melihat wajah istrinya yang merona hebat karena ulahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, k-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata bingung, ketika melihat wajah suaminya yang pucat pasi dengan tangan kiri yang sibuk memijat keningnya.

"Kepalaku pusing Hime." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di pembatas sofa, lalu menutup matanya yang mulai memanas.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke kesakitan, segera menempelkan punggung tangannya, pada kening sang suami. "Panas, Sasuke-kun sakit?, bagaimana ini, aku panggilkan Naruto-san ya?" Hinata panik, lalu segera berdiri dengan cepat, tapi saat akan berdiri tangannya di cengkram erat oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan Hime, kau tetap duduk, disini, bersamaku." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada suara lemas, tanganya menarik tangan sang istri untuk duduk, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan kepalanya berbantalkan paha sang istri yang masih menggunakan rok sekolah yang lumayan pendek.

"T-tapi S-sasuke-kun," Protes Hinata cemas, tapi kalimatnya langsung di potong oleh sang suami yang menatapnya penuh permohonan dengan mimik wajah kesakitan.

"Hustt..., diam lah." Perintah Sasuke, menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir istrinya, yang baru saja akan melulai protes keduanya.

Setelah menerima perintah dari sang suami, Hinata hanya diam, dan membiarkan suaminya tertidur di pangkuannya, sejujurnya dia gelisah, dengan posisinya sekarang, rok pendek yang di kenakannya sedikit tersibak karena kepala suaminya yang tidak mau diam, mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman, kepala Sasuke terdiam saat dirinya sudah menemukan posisi yang pas dan nyaman untuknya. Dengkuran halus mulai terdengar menandakan sang empuh yang tengah memasuki alam mimpi, meninggalkan sang istri yang terdiam menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Lama Hinata memperhatikan wajah sang suami, Wajah Sasuke sangat pucat, dan ada lingkaran hitam dikantung bawah matanya.

"Apa Sasuke-kun semalam tidak tidur ya?" Gunamnya lirih bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu membelai wajah suaminya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Karena Sasuke yang tidak merasa terusik ataupun terganggu, sehingga membuat Hinata semakin sering membelai wajah tampan suaminya dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun, semalam aku mengacukanmu. apakah Sasuke-kun tau, hatiku sakit saat melihat Sasuke-kun mengacuhkanku juga." Gunamnya kembali membelai wajah suaminya, dan mengelus rambut raven Sasuke dengan sayang.

BRAK.

Suara pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka dengan cepat dan paksa, menampakan sosok lelaki dengan perawakan yang hampir mirip dengan sang suami, minus kerutan di bawah matanya dan rambut panjangnya yang terikat rapi.

"Hinata, kata Naruto kau ada disini?" Sapa Itachi dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Ah, i-iya, Itachi-ni." Balas Hinata kaget, dengan kedatangan kakak iparnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Syukurlah kau belum pulang, aku mau meminta maaf padamu dan juga Sasuke." Itachi berjalan melangka, mendekat kearah Hinata duduk.

Saat langkahnya mulai dekat, matanya menatap tubuh adik bungsunya yang tegah berbaring berbantalkan paha adik iparnya, yang menatapnya gugup, dan sukses membuat Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. "Sasuke, tidur?" Ujarnya bertanya dengan nada suara pelan.

"..." Hinata mengangguk.

"Kenapa dia selalu bertingkah manis, saat di dekatmu," cletuk Itachi sinis, memandang tubuh adiknya yang berbaring menyamping menghadap perut adik iparnya. 'Hentai' pikir Itachi sinis.

Hinata yang tidak mendengar keluh kesah kakak iparnya, hanya terdiam dengan tatapan yang masih melihat wajah tidur suaminya.

Suasana kembali menjadi hening, Itachi yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, sedangkan Hinata hanya diam menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

"Itachi-ni,"

"Ya, Hime, ah maksudku Hinata," jawab Itachi tersenyum kikuk, dirinya bersyukur adiknya tidak mendengar ucapannya, pikirnya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Sasuke-kun sakit, tubuhnya panas." kata Hinata dengan nada suara pelan, lalu kembali memandang wajah tampan suaminya yang masih tertidur pulas di pangkuannya.

Itachi yang mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan adik iparnya, segera mengangguk mengerti.

"Hina-chan, Kau dan Sasuke lebih baik pulang saja, disini biar aku yang urus." Perintahnya kemudian, sejujurnya ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya, sebab dari dulu seingatnya, Sasuke jarang sekali sakit, bahkan bisa di bilang tidak pernah sakit, tapi hari ini dia sedikit bahagia karena mengetahui kalau adiknya juga manusia yang terkadang bisa jatuh sakit juga, pikirnya tersyum lega.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata merasa tidak enak, dengan saran yang di ajukan oleh kakak iparnya.

Itachi yang mendengar ucapan Hinata kembali tersenyum lembut, ketika menatap wajah adik iparnya yang lucu menurutnya, "Tenang saja." Ujarnya menenangkan.

Hinata tersenyum lega, ketika mendengarkan ucapan Itachi padanya, ia kemudian mencoba mambangunkan Sasuke, tangan mungilnya menguncang pudak suaminya lembut, "Sasuke-kun bangun, ayo kita pulang." Ujarnya berbisik pelan di telinga suaminya.

Sasuke yang merasa terusik dengan suara istrinya, segera mengeliat lemah, Matanya mulai terbuka menampakan onyx hitamnya yang tadi sempat terpejam, kemudian tubuhnya, segera bagun dari tidurnya, "Hn." Sautnya bergunam malas, mendudukan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Kau pulanglah Sasuke, bersama Hinata." Perintah Itachi tiba-tiba, menatap cemas wajah adik bungsunya yang terlihat pucat pasi.

Sasuke yang mendengar perintah dari kakanya hanya mengangguk patuh tanpa mencoba membantah, tubuhnya langsung berdiri, berjalan kearah meja kerjanya, untuk mengambil jas kerja serta tas kantornya yang ada di atas kursinya. Hinata yang melihat langkah suaminya yang menuju meja kerjanya segera mengikuti langkah suaminya dari belakang. "Sasuke-kun, Biar aku saja yang bawah." Ujarnya mengambil tas serta jas kantor pada tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sadar Hinta akan mengambil jas serta tas dari tangannya, segera menghentikan gerakan istrinya, "Tidak usah Hime." Tolaknya lembut, terseyum ke arah sang istri.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun." Tangan Hinata dengan sigap mengambil jas dan tas kantor suaminya.

Sasuke yang merasa Hinata mulai memperhatikannya hanya bisa tersenyum senang, senyuman Sasuke sukses membuat Itachi merinding di buatnya, sebenarnya Itachi satu kalipun tidak pernah melihat adiknya tersenyum, bahkan saat adiknya di lahirkan sampai sekarang, tapi apa? Sekarang adiknya memamerkan senyum manisnya di depan sang istri, dan itu membuat Itachi shock, setegah mati dibuatnya. 'Dasar, pantat ayam' makinya kesal, melihat senyum menyebalkan adiknya.

"Terima kasih Itachi-ni, maaf merepotkanmu." Hinata membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada kakak iparnya yang masih asik dengan pikirannya.

Itachi yang tersentak dari lamunannya, hanya bisa membalas ucapan Hinata dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

Sedangkan Sasuke tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya, dirinya segera mengenggam tangan mungil Hinata, lalu menarik lembut tangan Istrinya untuk mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Itachi yang menatapnya dengan muka tak percaya.

'Dasar, adik kurang ajar!' Umpatnya geram, melihat kelakuan adik bungsunya, yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Ck... Kenapa dia hanya bisa tersenyum di depan istrinya saja." Itachi mengeluh kesal dengan kelakuan Sasuke. "Awas kau Sasuke, tunggu saja pembalasanku hahhahah." Itachi menyeringai memikirkan ide yang terlintas untuk mengerjai adiknya saat jamuan makan malam nanti.

Tanpa disadari seseorang yang dari tadi menguping atau mencuri dengar pembicaraan keduanya, hanya bisa memasang muka cego, ketika melihat kelakuan sulung Uchiha yang menurutnya bar-bar.

Naruto yang melihat sulung uchiha yang tertawa ria hanya bisa menyakini sebuah fakta baru. "Anggota keluarga Uchiha memang paling berbakat masuk rumah sakit jiwa." Akunya meyakini penelitiannya yang benar apa adanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

Hay minna-san, apa kabar? #membungkuk.

Ma'af akuma baru update sekarang, cz akuma akhir-akhir ini lagi susah dapet ide nih.

Jadi ma'af bila ceritanya mengecewakan, dan ngebosenin, bahkan nambah OOC bngt.

Jujur akuma juga udah mulai bosan dengan ceritanya. #mendesah.

Akuma usahain 3 chapter lagi ceritanya bakalan End.

Oya, sebagian ceritanya banyak yang di ganti dari yang sempet akuma update kemarin, tp akuma hapus lagi hheheheh

Taukah minna-san, sebenarnya ini akuma ngetik ulang lagi, karena yang tadi malam akuma bikin dan hasilnya sudah jadi, tiba-tiba terhapus, tanpa file cadangan yang akuma simpen, #mewek

Jadi bila hasilnya mengecewakan akuma minta ma"af, jujur akuma sedikit lupa ketikan kemarin.

Tapi akuma ucapin terima kasih atas dukungan minna selama ini.

 _ **Thanks special :**_

 **The DarkSmurf, gentayangan, hyacinth uchiha, Miyuchin2307, sasuhina69, sasuhinaF, code, Miaw, Seulngiee9669, Dby ws, Uchiha yuna, kiyoi, ade854 II, sq, ana, Guest, HNisa Sahina, ilma, pamelia572, yuliyantin, pengagumlavender26, sasuhina, finaaaa, nuyuri Himeka, sasuhina69. asparagusgus, Hinata, azama95, nana, Onxy Dark Blue, Sato KiShi, piupiuchan, HipHipHuraHura, Hatsune Mikku, mosel Dan Silent Reader.**

Oya, akhir kata sampe jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya minna-san.

 _ **Ja-nee~**_

 **SJ : 11-02-2017**


End file.
